Las puertas de Oblivion
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: Lysson quiere convertir este mundo en una utopía. Piensa que solo aniquilando a la indeseable humanidad conseguirá aquello, pero la utópica se convertirá en infierno cuando los frutos de su obra resulten en algo completamente atroz y desconocido que convertirá Luminous en un baño de sangre precedidas por la luna carmesí. ¿Podrán nuestros héroes hacer frente a dicha amenaza?
1. Un mundo que se acaba

**Un mundo que se acaba.**

 **.**

 _Así es como llega la muerte…acompañada por el fin del mundo. Los planes idealistas de Lord Lyssandre provocan el caos en la capital de Kalos, sin embargo, el paraíso se convirtió en infierno cuando una fuerza superior convierte a Luminous en un baño sangriento. Y lo único que puede impedirlo ha dejado de ser humano._

.

.

.

Ahí estaba la señal del fin de todo. Lo estaba viendo casi de frente. Aquello que le hicieron los artilugios de Lyssandre…Lysson o como quiera que se llame, habían extraído prácticamente su vida. Solo Arceus sabía porque rayos aún seguía "vivo". Bueno de cualquier forma, dudaba que en verdad tuviera más tiempo de vida o que siquiera llegase al tiempo extra. Aquello que veía en el cielo era sin duda producto de ese plan siniestro que aquel noble solo por título, había trazado de forma lenta y segura. Una sombra que opacaba la luna en el cielo nocturno, volviendo los cielos de un tono rojo carmesí e inundando toda la vista por debajo, en un tinte rojizo oscuro, creando una vista de lo más perturbadora posible. – _El infierno de Dante_ – Esto era el fin. Y le daba asco saber que, aun en contra de su voluntad, él había contribuido a ello.

Claro que, en un principio nunca imagino los giros que tendría su mascarada cuando el caos inicio, había sido un necio al haber confiado en su rival Alain. De saber que el mismo infeliz había sido parte de este plan diabólico, Satoshi no habría dudado ni un segundo en estrangular al maldito traidor con sus propias manos.

Estos pensamientos nublaron el juicio de Satoshi Katsumoto mientras luchaba por liberarse de aquellos anclajes que le sometían a esa maldita cruz metálica que había sido erigida en lo alto de torre Prisma; el edificio más alto de la ciudad capital. A sus pies, Luminous era teñida por un carmesí sinestro, conforme aquella luna negra brillaba como obsidiana pulida, todo ello gracias a la amalgama impensable de ciencia exacta, magia arcana y los frutos de experimentos prohibidos de sangre y necromancia que habían sido orquestados bajos las sombras por Lysson y su gente. Gente numerosa, con poder e influencias.

¿Quién iba a pensar que muchas personas destacadas en la alta sociedad de Kalos, veían gustosamente la consumación de dichas aberraciones y peor aún, que consintieran sacrificarlo todo para traer a la realidad esto que difícilmente uno podría asociar a la utopía? No…nada de esto, aquello que Satoshi observaba no podía ser sino la peor y más grotesca definición del infierno. La nada.

-¡LIBERAME! –Fue la orden que dirigió al orquestador de toda esta locura. El hombre pelirrojo de dos metros de altura y porte de fiera que maquiavélicamente sonreía al observar la consumación de Opus Magna

-Lo siete Satoshi, pero me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Sin duda alguna tu espíritu de lucha es digno de admiración. Me resulta tremendamente doloroso el hecho de que debas sacrificarte con tal de lograr nuestro objetivo. Tu sangre dará inicio a un nuevo mundo. Una utopía.

-¿Utopía dices…? ¿A esto le llamas el hecho de asesinar a miles de inocentes? ¡Solo el hecho de tomar una vida hace que todo tu plan no sea más que una locura…! ¡ESTAS LOCO!

-No joven Satoshi. Nunca en mi vida eh estado más cuerdo. Ahora es tiempo de hacer girar las llaves del destino. Es tiempo de abrir el portal. –Dirigiendo ahora las ordenes a sus subordinados entre los que destacaban su leal asistente el profesor Shiro Xero y su mano derecha Malva Bleacher, siendo esta última quien apareció vestida con una especie de túnica arcana que cubría su cabeza y cuerpo con una capucha negro ocre y portando en sus manos una campana de viento, lentamente comenzó a hacerla sonar mientras Xero, al mando de una extravagante maquinaria instalada en ese sitio dirigió una suerte de mecanismos hacia donde el joven aprisionado se encontraba. Esto obivamente no resulto del todo alentador para el prisionero.

-¿Que…que es lo que hacen? ¿Para que hacen esto? –Totalmente acorralado y sin salida, Satoshi lanzo esta cuestión, a pesar de que intuia que algo grotesco era lo que se avecinaba.

-Las ceremonias finales, Satoshi Katsumoto. Es tiempo de acabar con esto. –Lysson ordeno con tono casi mesiánico. A su orden, Xero puso en marcha la compleja y arcana maquinaria mientras distintos brazos mecánicos coronados por agujas filosas propias de viales o jeringuillas médicas se abalanzaron lenta y aterradoramente hacia el cuerpo del joven azabache. Al mismo tiempo Malva quien se había arrodillado detrás de la cruz utilizaba una tiza rojiza para dibujar en derredor suyo una grande extraña runa llena de glifos y caracteres sumamente complejos y desconocidos.

Al momento en que termino de dibujar esa runa, Malva hizo sonar la campana por segunda vez mientras comenzaba a recitar en voz neutra una especie de prórrogas en un idioma o dialecto desconocido. Casi en sincronía, un ciento de campanas comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos, desde distintos puntos de la ciudad, como si aquello indicara una fase de un plan a seguir. Esto quizá era verdad, seguramente el resto de seguidores de Lysson estarían ahora ejecutando los últimos preparativos de su descabellado y dantesco plan. Maldiciones, eran lo único que podía autoinfligirse el ambarino pues no había logrado nada al intentar detenerles.

En el momento menos previsto, las agujas se incrustaron en el cuerpo del joven azabache, arrancando un alarido de dolor mismo que solo se intensifico cuando sintió las malditas agujas, enterrarse rasgando entre sus músculos y tejidos hasta llegar a las venas y el riego sanguíneo en donde comenzaron a drenar su sangre, haciendo de esto una experiencia sumamente insoportable y aterrador.

Efectivamente fue una visión horrible admirar como el azabache estaba siendo despojado de su esencia vital sin ninguna consideración. Al mismo tiempo, la maquina canalizaba el fluido vital hacia el intrincado mecanismo montado en ese sitio, por medio de un enmarañado de manguerillas transparentes, mismas que se volvieron rojo sangre por el líquido que transitaba por ellas. De inmediato una serie de cables regados por el lugar comenzaron a destellar chispas, mientras una extraña luz carmesí se tralucio a través de terminales conectadas a la plataforma metálica donde aquella runa había sido trazada. Los glifos de la runa comenzaron a brillar con fulgor que incrementaba cual metal al rojo vivo. Momentos después el resto de maquinarias en ese comenzaron accionarse y captar lecturas de la energía desbordante que estaba incrementándose a cada momento. Todo esto mientras las campanas tañían armónicamente entonando un coro apocalíptico.

/

Camino a torre Prisma un grupo de tres jóvenes corrían a toda prisa camino a la torre en el cento de la ciudad. Dos de ellos eran los hermanos Meyer, rubios de ojos azules, oriundos de Luminous y que se habían convertido en grandes amigos de Satoshi durante su viaje por esta nación, mientras que la tercera integrante se trataba de una chica de cabello largo de tono castaño claro y ojos azul celeste que llevaba por nombre; Serena Gabena. La joven doncella que seguía lealmente al ambarino desde que había comenzado su viaje en este país. Desde hacia rato habían escuchado de parte de Mairin; la jovencita amiga de Alain, que tanto este último como Satoshi se habían encaminado hacia dicha ubicación a fin de prestar apoyo al detener el origen de todo ese caos. Las cosas habían transcurrido sin grandes incidentes de camino a la torre prisma, sin embargo no llegarían a tiempo para salvar a su buen amigo extranjero.

Los jóvenes estaban avanzando velozmente incorporándose sobre una de las avenidas principales que les llevaría Torre Prisma, pero apenas llevarían unos minutos sobre la misma cuando un gran estruendo llamo su atención, seguido esto a un poderosos halo de luz oscura que se dibujba en medio de la cima de la torre. Casi en seguida pudieron percibir que aquel halo oscuro no era otro que la misma luna, la cual aparentemente se había vuelto de color oscuro con una débil tonalidad carmesí. Esto les obligo a detenerse, estaban…estaban aterrados. ¿Qué rayos era eso que había aparecido de la nada? Sin olvidar aquella sensación de inmenso malestar que en una forma definida era indescriptiblemente insoportable, e incómodo.

Casi enseguida el grupo de aliados del azabache pudieron observar al tiempo exacto como una gran cantidad de energía eclosionaba en la cima de aquella edificación, destellos eléctricos de color neón y un rayo naranja rojizo era salía proyectado hacia la luna carmesí la cual se volvió negra como si un hueco gigantesco en el cielo se tratase.

En cuanto ese gran hueco o luna negra se materializo, un gran estruendo se hizo sentir en todos los alrededores. Serena y los hermanos Meyer no pudieron hacer nada por evitar que la sacudida les hiciera perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, y es que aquello más allá de ser un estruendo parecía más bien un impacto pues incluso el suelo se había cimbrado por tremenda fuerza antinatural. Aun así, todo aquello estaría lejos de terminar, sobre todo cuando tras el primer impacto, al intentar incorporarse, solo pudieron observar como de aquella gran luna negra enormes figuras indescriptibles en un momento comenzaron a emerger y dirigirse hacia la superficie utilizando como punto de encuentro, la cima de torre prisma.

Ante la increíble visión que tenían por delante, un grito lejano pudo ser escuchado, y solo aquella joven de ojos celestes pudo pronunciar una palabra mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho como si algo estrujase su corazón.

- _Satoshi_ … -Apenas pudo pronuncia dicho nombre en su mente pues sus labios se habían petrificado en una mueca de incredulidad y miedo.

Y como si esperasen por aquella respuesta. El cielo estallo. Una gran energía se liberó y aquellas dantescas formas tomaron un enfoque más reconocible; enormes enredaderas que por voluntad propia se movían hacia la superficie como si tentáculos predadores se tratase, haciendo destrozos por donde cruzaban, increíblemente evadían por completo aquella torre que parecía ser la causa o el origen de la aparición de estos enormes tallos destructivos. Ahora también la tierra se sacudió, las edificaciones se desmoronaban debido a la sacudida y el asedio de aquellos desconocidos entes. Lo último que Serena y los demás pudieron observar fue como de aquella luna negra una figura indescriptible y gigante emergía extendiendo lo que parecían ser brazos deformados, intentando emerger hacia este mundo como si fuese un gran esfuerzo romper su prisión, como si…fuese un alumbramiento. Un indescifrable bramido emergió de esa cosa y entonces…el temblor fue más intenso y la destrucción se avanzó contra el grupo de espectadores. La visión de Serena se nublo mientras la oscuridad en forma de una de aquellas enredaderas atravesaba un edificio cercano para precipitarse sobre ellos.

- _Satoshi…sálvanos…_ -Fueron sus últimas palabras, que fueron mudas en contraste con el insoportable bramido de destrucción indescriptible que descendía sobre esta ciudad…sobre este mundo…un mundo que se acababa aquella noche.

.

.

 **¿FIN?**

.

.

 _ **N.A.** Quizá lo sea quizá no. Quería aprovechar la temática planteada hace tiempo para sacarle jugo a diversas posibilidades, algo más misterioso y sobrenatural, algo más escalofriante, más sangriento y más emotivo de lo que pudo haber sido el arco argumental visto. _

_Una cosa más, al parecer a algunos no les gusto el anterior trabajo que tocaba un argumento similar con final inesperado. Un pena, pues me hace dudar ya de mi capacidad como escritor. ¿Ya perdí el toque? Me asusta pensar que así es. Espero que los trabajos y actualizaciones futuras me permitan determinarlo. No quisiera abandonar esto de hacer fics sobre todo por la temática Amour que siempre intento armar en contextos varios y novedosos._

 _Sin más que decir, me despido. Manténganse firmes._


	2. Al anochecer

Apenas había conseguido volver a la lucidez, Satoshi sintió una horrible sensación de vértigo aquejándole entonces pudo hallar la luz a volver a sus ojos así como el aliento a sus pulmones. Lamentablemente se dio de bruces con la estrepitosa noticia de que tanto sus ojos no veían nada como que sus pulmones no recibían aire alguno. En su lugar la sensación de ahogo golpeo de lleno al pobre ambarino sintiendo tierra o polvo inundar su boca y sofocar su respiración al bloquear sus fosas nasales.

Tras este repentino suceso. Lucho por moverse sin embargo descubrió que tanto sus manos como piernas y su cuerpo en sí se hallaban inmovilizados o más bien que se encontraban rodeados por in material más denso que el aire, puesto que encontró resistencia superior a la normal para intentar siquiera llevarse las manos al cuello. Acto seguido, como si por alguna razón ya supiese sobre su paradero. Dirigió su atención hacia arriba si es que arriba era válido para todo lo que sus sentidos le indicaban como la dirección hacia donde apuntaba. Entonces lanzo todas sus fuerzas mientras sus brazos luchaban por abrirse paso en esa oscuridad agobiante. Al mismo tiempo impulsaba sus piernas que de inmediato pudieron hacer puntal sobre la misma oscuridad, descubriendo que pare de esa misma era un material "solido" pero que se estaba desmoronando ante su incansable y desesperada acción.

Parcialmente consciente de esto y apresurando su marcha, Satoshi empujo más y más su cuerpo hacia arriba, necesitaba respirar necesitaba quitarse toda esta maldita oscuridad de encima. Quería salir de ahí y poder pensar detenidamente las cosas. Hasta donde sabia todavía quedaba un gran enigma por resolver y la seguridad de sus amigos estaba en primera instancia.

.

.

 _-Centro de Luminois City-_

.

.

La plaza central de ciudad Luminous se encontraba…al igual que toda la ciudad a hasta donde la vista alcanzaba; hecha ruinas y escombros. Las edificaciones se hallaban parcialmente colapsadas mientras remanentes de lo que parecieran enormes raíces arbóreas se extendían a sus anchas, revelando el suelo madre sobre el que la ciudad se había edificado. Cualquier vestigio de tecnología o ingenio humano, salvo quizá los arcaicos sistemas de iluminación, habían perecido y solo la penumbra otorgada por esas débiles candiles era lo único que alcanzaba a romper la oscuridad. Y sin embargo; la noche no era una penumbra total.

Algo no andaba bien y la sola atmosfera presente lo dejaba muy claro. Eso y el inusual eclipse lunar que se dibujaba en el firmamento nocturno, esa fase lunar que aun no se hallaba completamente en su punto, permitía al astro nocturno teñir la noche en un tono rojo carmesí. Rojo…rojo como la sangre.

En la base de torre prisma, el edificio central de esta ciudad. En un pequeño parque aledaño, la tierras se estremeció ligeramente mientras algo emergía de ella. Una mano enguantada rompió la superficie en una forma clásica de terror mientras su dueño hallaba la libertad de su subterránea prisión. La tierra se hizo a un lado conforme la figura de Satoshi Katsumoto emergía de forma desesperada y agobiante. La tos se alternaba contra sus intentos de respirar mientras clavaba sus manos sobre el suelo arcilloso y se arrastraba fuera de ese hoyo.

Una vez libre de su "entierro". Satoshi se recostó sobre su espalda intentando ganar aire y descansar tras su dantesco esfuerzo. Se llevo las manos a la cara intentando limpiar la tierra de sus ojos y cara. ¿Cómo es que no se había quedado ciego con toda esa tierra? Cuando finalmente se vio libre de toda molestia y su visión había aclarado. La visión del cielo nocturno teñido en carmesí le tomó por sorpresa. Mismas acción que le obligo a levantar la mitad de su cuerpo pese a la protesta que sus músculos lanzaron por el brusco actuar.

Luchando contra su dolor abdominal, Satoshi se llevó las manos al estomago mientras intentaba sostener el equilibrio. Finalmente logro permanecer sentado sobre el suelo. Fue poco después de olvidar el dolor, que noto todo lo que había ocurrido. Ante su vista sorprendida. Pudo percatarse de la ruina en la que había caído esta radiante ciudad. Si bien el grado de destrucción era ya algo intimidante…lo más perturbador para el ambarino, fue la ausencia total de gente…de vida de cualquier tipo. El sonido del silencio…de la muerte. Le confirmaba esto.

Apenas encontró fuerza en sus extremidades, el ambarino se levanto. Percatándose de las condiciones en las cuales se encontraba; sus ropajes no habían cambiado, incluso su gorra seguía sobre su cabeza, sin embargo era consciente el desgaste al cual se habían sometido. Había algunas zonas tan desgastadas, incluso unos ligeros desgarres. Sorprendentemente no tenía herida alguna. En su lugar se observaba un tapiz de cicatrices que hacia de su piel expuesta un muestrario realmente desagradables.

Haciendo caso omiso a su condición…el peli azabache mostro mayor temor y consternación apenas unió los hilos de lo que había sucedido hasta donde podía recordar. La traición que sufrió por culpa de Alain, su crucifixión y sacrificio a manos de Lyssandre. Y hasta ahora venia a su mente lo que podría haber sucedido con sus amigos. Con toda la gente inocente de esta ciudad. ¿Cómo se encontrarían sus amigos? ¿Cómo estaría Clemont y su hermana pequeña? ¿Cómo estaría su amiga Serena?

El recuerdo de la joven peli miel y ojos aguamarina por quien él sentía una gran estima, orillo al azabache a buscar fuerza en sus extremidades con el fin de ponerse en marcha hacia su encuentro. Si la memoria no le fallaba, lo ultimo que supo de ellos era que partían rumbo a…torre prisma. En ese caso…ellos…ellos deberían de estar cerca.

Haciendo esfuerzo por comenzar a caminar. Satosho salió del parque con el objetivo de rodear torre prisma a fin de ubicar algún rastro de sus amigos. Debido a su todavía presente mareo…busco algo que le permitiese andar con más facilidad…un punto de apoyo. No tardo en hallar algo de utilidad; una pieza de maquinaria perteneciente al reloj de la alcaldía. No sabia que estaba haciendo hasta aquí, pero a fin de evitar rebuscar…le dio uso como improvisada muleta.

Aun cuando en un principio…la idea de sentirse lesionado le hacia aferrarse a aquella pieza de mecanismo como puntal de apoyo. Descubrió luego de un rato que se encontraba en óptimas condiciones. Demasiado optimas de acuerdo a su criterio. ¿Qué sucedió? Se suponía que debía de haber muerto. Lo último que recordaba era su aprisionado cuerpo siendo atravesado por esas agujas que drenaban su sangre. El dolor era insoportable y apenas posible de describir. Sin duda estaba seguro que iba a morir. Pero no había muerto. ¿Por qué?

Sin duda alguna eso era un misterio y mientras su mente no pudiera conectar con ese recuerdo, debía de dar prioridad a lo que ahora convenía que era ubicar a sus amigos. De acuerdo al plan que todos habían definido en cuanto todo esto comenzó: el punto de encuentro había sido torre prisma... Satoshi nunca imagino las casualidades de la vida. El que sus enemigos tuvieran por centro de operaciones dicho lugar.

De cualquier forma había que ponerse en marcha. Una vez ubicara a sus amigos ya verían que hacer. Y como tratar de solucionar este problema, así que con eso en mente Satoshi emprendió la marcha. No tenia idea de lo complicado y peligroso que las cosas se habían vuelto esa noche recién empezada.

.

.

Cuando Satoshi salió del parque pudo admirar la desolación en las calles de Luminous pero también algo más. Al principio no lo distinguió bien pero le pareció como si dos individuos estaban asistiendo a un tercero que estaba tirado en el suelo. No fue sino hasta que se acercó un poco más, que sin dudas fueron resueltas de una forma perturbadora y terrible.

Aquellos sujetos, al parecer eran esbirros de Lysson, sus indumentarias carmesí tan singulares lo delataban, pero lejos de parecer ayudar a un hombre en el suelo…no. Estaban golpeándole con mucha alevosía mientras el pobre infeliz suplicaba clemencia con sus últimos esfuerzos. Sin embargo aquellos verdugos nunca desistieron de su crimen, es más; parecían divertirse o complacerse al hacer eso.

La primera intensión del ambarino había sido la de detenerlos exigiéndoles claramente que se detuvieran. Luego de ver dicha acción en toda su crudeza, había desistido…una parte de su mente le recomendaba huir de ahí mientras pudiese. Otra muy aparte; quizá su espíritu idealista le ordenaba confrontarles. Antes de que pudiera poner fin a su debate mental, aquellos maniacos habían terminado con su victima y casi inmediatamente vieron al joven azabache que sin duda ni arrebato se levantaron del suelo mientras dirigían su atención a su nueva victima.

.

.

¡Alto ustedes dos! ¡Deténganse! -Sin embargo aquellos hombres no desistieron en su actuar. Es más, aun a media distancia de su objetivo habían levantado ya sus armas: uno de ellos llevaba un hacha contra incendios, el otro levantaba un machete, ambas armas así como las indumentarias y rostros de estos, bañados en sangre. Una imagen que por perturbadora que resultaba, increíblemente Satoshi al parecer pudo ignorar las ganas de vomitar que tubo. Sin embargo eso no era lo anormal sino los mismos sujetos; sobre todo cuando comenzaron a caminar lentamente, con una mirada perdida y unas expresiones incomprensibles que dejaban más que confuso al ambarino, pero su análisis tendría que esperar. Un machete salió volando rumbo a su cabeza y tuvo que moverse rápido y veloz.

En un parpadeo Satoshi había evadido el arma voladora dando un ligero esprinte a la derecha. Por segundos llego a dudar que se hubiera movido a semejante velocidad, sus reflejos nunca fueron tan buenos. Sin embargo nuevamente no tendría tiempo suficiente para aprender sobre la situación. Los dos matones se le fueron encima y en un acto de defensa propia, Satoshi volvió al evadir los dos ataques simultáneos, pero no ganaría nada si solo iba a evadir. Golpeo en repentinas veces a los agresores…sin importar si les provocaba dolor o no a sus agresores, él no se detuvo en ningún momento. Satoshi experimento una rara sensación como si fuese una especie de estímulo nuevo y adictivo. Algo que le dio energía de sobra para patear, golpear, evadir y más aún…hacer mella del dolor, producto de las agresiones por parte de aquellos esbirros perturbados.

Satoshi no se consideraba un gran peleador, nunca tuvo oportunidad realmente de demostrar aquello, salvo contadas y escazas oportunidades. Ahora, cuando a pesar de su edad relativamente más joven había dado buena pelea contra estos dos infames y les había vencido. Pese a que en un principio tras salir de la tierra se había sentido relativamente débil, sentir fluir ese extraño sentimiento o instinto tras ver sangre derramada, hubiera parecido como si una energía poderosa fluyera por sus venas, dando la fuerza y poder que apenas y podía contener.

En menos de cinco minutos había arrebatado el hacha de uno de los agresores y abriéndose espacio con una patada, oscilo el hacha de nuevo con golpe descendente y la hoja termino clavada sobre la cabeza del esbirro quien en un retorcido y errático bamboleo de sus extremidades con desagradable visión, espero a que Satoshi retirase el arma, pateando el cuerpo, mismo que cayó al suelo inerte tras perder su único apoyo.

Una amenaza menos, faltaba una más. Usando el viejo mecanismo que en su momento fue una improvisada muleta, ahora oscilo un golpe ascendente mismo que termino partiendo la cabeza del desgraciado infeliz. Dos amenazas inmovilizadas, unas cuantas gotas de sangre embarradas en su cara, nada que Satoshi no pudiera manejar. Un así no pudo omitir una ligera sensación de naseas y remordimiento por haber asesinado a esos dos despreciables sujetos, sin embargo; nuevamente se veria limitado de tiempo para analizar su situación. De repente el grito de una niña llamo su atención, sacándole de su momentánea confusión por lo ocurrido. Captando la dirección de donde provenía aquel grito, emprendió la marcha a toda velocidad.

No tardo más de dos cuadras en ubicar de donde había venido ese grito, inmediatamente encontró con la pequeña Clem; la menor de los hermanos Meyer, quien venía corriendo hacia él, la niña venia llorando mientras corría desesperadamente tanto que no se había fijado de por dónde venía o hacia donde iba, sin embargo; no tardó en encontrarse con ella tomándola en sus brazos y tratando de calmarla.

.

.

-¡Clem! ¡Clem! ¡Reacciona soy yo…soy Satoshi! -La pequeña no tardo de pasar de un estado de histeria a uno de alivio y luego uno de preocupación, indicándole la razón por la cual ella venia corriendo.

-¡Satoshi , rápido¡ Es Serena y mi hermano. –La niña tiro o más fuerte que pudo de su brazo a fin de incitarlo a moverse. Satoshi no vacilo. Si la pequeña tenía razón, entonces Clemont y Serena estaban en peligro. Esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde.

Clemont cayó al suelo, estaba llevándose las manos hacia la rodilla. Había sido impactada por un bastón que le había roto sus huesos, su atacante; un esbirro, sirviente de Lysson en condiciones similares a los descritos anteriormente levaba dicha arma contundente, la misma que oscilaba de forma intimidante. Así como este, había otros tres esbirros liderados por un personaje distinto; una mujer. A simple vista era muy distinta a cualquiera de los seguidores genéricos, su inusual túnica revelaba quizá un rango distinto o mayor, sin embargo una notable diferencia era su aparente lucidez. Una sonrisa maquiavélica indicaba dicha suposición, más aun cuando dirigía dicha expresión hacia una abatida jovencita de ojos celestes quien con mirada afligida intentaba comprender el porqué de sus acciones.

.

.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? -Serena le reclamo intentando ser fuerte aunque las lágrimas amenazaban ya con derramase.

-¿Porque? –La mujer de túnica respondió mientras se levantaba la capucha de su túnica carmesí, revelando a una rubia de ojos cristalinos, pero debido a la iluminación nocturna le era difícil saber si eran azules o verdes. Ciertamente tenía ojos claros como ella. Aunque su mirar realmente le asustaba. –Solo limpiamos lo que queda de los indignos, la escoria. –Sonrió casi predatoria. –Tienes unos bonitos ojos azules. ¿Sabes? Me dan algo de envidia…que alguien como tú tengas ojos más lindos que los míos. –Dijo mientras ostentaba una peculiar y filosa daga en su mano derecha. Misma con la que empezó a delinear el rostro de Serena. Voy a deshacerme de esos ojitos tan coquetos…

-¡Eh…no! ¡No…no por favor no…! -Sin poder evitarlo la joven comenzó a llorar y entrar en desesperación. Intento luchar pero fue sujeta por aquellos esbirros retardados pero sorprendentemente reacios a soltarla.

-No iras a ningún lado…no hasta que termine de jugar contigo. –Aquella mujer sin escrupulos termino de sentenciar mientras lamia la hoja de la daga y, luego la dirigía hacia el rostro de la ojiceleste.

-¡No por favor! ¡No! –Serena lucho, en verdad lo intento pero el miedo era más fuerte, lo mismo para con sus captores. No pudo evitar que aquella bruja, independientemente de su aspecto hermoso, cumpliera su cometido. Clemont intento luchar para defenderla, pero solo consiguió que le rompieran la otra pierna, arrancándole gritos de dolor mientras atónito miraba su overol de trabajo siendo teñido por el carmesí de su propia sangre.

-¡Satoshi…por favor…! -Serena instintivamente llamo a aquel joven a que viniera en su auxilio, algo que llamo la atención de su verdugo.

-¿Quien es ese…? ¿Tu novio acaso…? (risas) Una lástima en verdad. Él no está aquí para que sea lo último que veas… -Tal como proclamo. Lo último que Serena vio con sus hermosos ojos azul celeste, fue el rostro deforme por la sonrisa psicótica de aquella arpía antes de que la luz de fuera para siempre seguido a un dolor inenarrable.

.

.

-AHHHHH! –( _Grito de Asuka en The end of Evangelion_ )

Un grito desgarrador llego traído por el viento a donde Satoshi que llevaba a espaldas a la pequeña hermanita Meyer, se detuvo en seco. El miedo lo invadió, aquella voz le era reconocible.

-¡SERENA! –Hecho una flecha, fue en busca de aquella joven entrañable compañera y leal amiga.

.

.

-Maldita zorra al menos debería de mostrar algo de valor en vez de llorar como niña. –La arpía musitaba mientras tomaba algo cubierto de sangre entre sus dedos y lo llevaba a un pequeño frasco que guardo en su túnica. Serena se hallaba tirada en el suelo libre al fin del yugo de sus opresores. Se había llevado las manos a la cara mientras pataleaba y gritaba en agonía. Satisfecha a medias con lo que hizo, la bruja dirigió ahora su atención al joven rubio de lentes. –Voy a necesitar sus órganos. –Dijo sin reparo alguno. –Adelante…cástrenlo. –Ordeno a sus subordinados.

-¡QUE NO! ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡POR EL AMOR DE ARCEUS NO! –Clemont rogo por su integridad física, ya había sufrido demasiado como para soportar lo que se avecinaba.

Por fortuna para ambos desdichados, antes de que el joven de anteojos fuese sometido. Una serie de rocas golpeo sobre dos de los esbirros haciéndoles perder el equilibrio. Apenas la arpía desvió la mirada un hombre ensangrentado salto sobre dos de estos sicarios. Envistiendo con el hombro al primero que encontró y lanzando un golpe de marro contra la cara del otro utilizando el embolo del reloj. Lanzándolo en forma horizontal y hallando en el camino la cara del hombre.

Apenas encontró espacio Satoshi pateo la cabeza de uno de los esbirros derribados mientras dirigía la hoja del hacha al primer objetivo que tuvo al alcance. El hacha rajo el cuello del hombre provocando un regazo de sangre de la cual se rego sobre las ropas y rostro del azabache. Reaccionando a la velocidad de su agresor la mujer tomo su daga y enfilo contra el agresor entrante. Si dejaba que este inepto acabase con todos los esbirros, entonces no sabría si podría oponer resistencia.

Satoshi apenas percibió el manojo de tonos rojizos que era esa arpia, y se lanzó a si mismo contra el individuo a sus tres sujetándose del brazo derecho. Aferrándose a este, a modo de no perderlo de vista y usarlo como escudo. Ante el pelinegro abandono su arma contundente y empujaba lejos del alcance de esa bruja y su golpe diagonal. Al ver la insistencia de aquella oponente, Satoshi derribo a su enemigo apresado mientras pateaba el brazo de la arpía arrebatando la daga de sus manos. Al caer, Satoshi golpeo de codo sobre la cara de su enemigo con el codo, ganando tiempo suficiente mientras obtuvo el arma de fuego capturada. ¿De donde la había obtenido? ¿…Quien sabe? Pero fue suficiente para empujar el cañón contra la cara de su rehén, acto seguido centro su fuego contra la arpía y disparo una vez más, logrando derribar a la mujer tras tropezar esta con las piernas del primer muerto.

La bruja había sido derribada aunque no muerta. Tres objetivos abajo y faltaba uno; y lo tenía contra el suelo. Acto seguido soltó su arma vacía y descanso los ropajes de su presa, se lanzó lejos de los dos jóvenes, dio tres vueltas siendo la tercera cuando soltó los ropajes del hombre quedando a un paso o dos lejos suyo. Tras lograr recuperarse Satoshi se lanzó y encajo la cabeza del hacha sobre la frente del hombre. Finalmente los cuatro esbirros flare habían sido despachados. Satoshi aún no había terminado y no tenía tiempo ni de revisar sus heridas. Se levantó mientras escuchaba a Bonnie venir corriendo desde su escondite, seguramente para revisar la condición de su hermano mayor.

Fue entonces cuando el azabache dirigió la vista hacia Serena y quedo impactado por lo que alcanzo a ver, aun a esta distancia, la sangre fluyendo se sus cuentas sus rizos castaños cubrían parcialmente su vista, sin embargo…el gesto de la muchacha al mover una de sus manos intentando tantear mientras con otra luchaba por buscar donde asirse, todas estas señales le indicaron algo que no le gusto para nada. Un sentimiento de rabia desenfrenado se manifestó en el interior del azabache. Dirigiendo su vista busco su último objetivo, la arpía.

.

.

Tras ver la increíble habilidad de ese enemigo determino que no lograría nada si se quedaba ahí, lo mejor era escapar ahora que podía solo así podría tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir, debía de aprovechar informar de esto a su superior debía aprovechar que se encontraba distraído…observando a…no…no puede ser.

Satoshi volteo para mirar a su objetivo escapar levantándose con esfuerzo y comenzando a correr torpemente, de inmediato Satoshi tomo el hacha del cráneo en el que estaba encajada y el filo hizo un sonido desagradable cuando fue retirada de ahí. Clem; la pequeña hermana Meyer, haba ido a asistir a su hermano mientras lloraba desconsolada. Clemont, su hermano se alegró de haber visto a la pequeña sana y salva. No podía decir lo mismo de él y de Serena. La joven pelimiel escucho la voz y gimoteos de la niña e inmediato quiso acercarse sin éxito. Solo la ayuda de Clemont permitió que ella se reuniera con los hermanos.

\- ¡Satoshi…! ¡¿Satoshi está aquí, vino a buscarnos?! –La joven comenzó a cuestionar y a buscar al ambarino sin éxito alguno.

\- Si así es, él está... – Clemont no pudo terminar de decir nada pues vio al azabache tomar el hacha en una de sus manos y lanzarse a la persecución de dicha bruja.

Satoshi no persiguió a su presa por mucho trayecto, haciendo su mejor lanzamiento hizo oscilar el hacha en el aire gran velocidad para impactar sobre la espalda de aquella horrible mujer, la cual cayó al suelo más precisamente sobre un charco que había sido originado por un hidrante que ya hace rato había dejado de vaciar el agua. La mujer apenas pudo hacer nada cuando su predador había llegado y tumbado sobre ella, aprisionándola contra el suelo mientras con su mano libre tomaba el hacha y la retiraba de la carne. Acto seguido volvió a golpear una y otra vez sobre la espalda y cabeza de su presa golpeando repetidas veces con el hacha sin importarle donde caían los golpes.

Clemont abrazo a ambas chicas sirviendo como consuelo mientras Bonnie ocultaba su aterrado rostro lloroso sobre el overol del mismo y Serena inconscientemente se aferraba a las ropas del rubio, mientras escuchaba la hoja del hacha cortar una y otra vez a lo lejos sobre algo relativamente suave y que producía distintos sonidos, entre atascos y bramidos de Satoshi, producto del esfuerzo con el que golpeaba. El mismo ambarino seguía castigando el no visible pero de seguro, destrozado cuerpo de la mujer que había cometido la falta de haber hecho daño a Serena. No se lo perdonaría nunca. Con furia reanudo sus golpes sin detenerse por los siguientes minutos, sin siquiera importarle el baño el sangre que se estaba dando.

Una vez hubo terminado o mejor dicho ya no encontró motivos para seguir destazando aquel cadáver, Satoshi dejo su herramienta en el suelo y con cansancio entre gemidos se levantó a espaldas de sus amigos. No hubo necesidad de hacer algo cuando se dio la vuelta, pues Bonnie no quería verlo y Serena, bueno ella no podía verlo de todos modos. Satoshi estaba bañado en sangre, completamente cubierto de sus ropas, su rostro, su gorra y hasta su cabello. Pero a él no le importaba. Solo quería lastimar a quien había cometido esa falta, lamentablemente esa persona ya estaba muerta y su amiga no iba a recuperar lo que perdió a causa de esa maldita bruja.

Serena percibía mas o menos en donde estaba el azabache que venia a su encuentro y nuevamente tanteando estiro una de sus manos haciendo el vano resultado de poder encontrarle. –Satoshi…Satoshi… ¿Dónde estás…? –El mencionado quedo petrificado ante lo que pudo confirmar y que ya tenía una indeseable sospecha…lo que había en el frasco o vial que tomo de su presa, no eran nada más que…ojos…unos ojos azul celeste. Mismos que…pertenecieron a su querida amiga.

.

.

-¿Satoshi? –¡Eres tu…eres tu…! ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí! ¡Qué bueno! -La visión del bello rostro de Serena, apagado ante la ausencia de sus hermosos luceros y sus cuencas cerradas por el dolor, era una visión tremendamente perturbadora. La sangre que fluía sobre sus mejillas como si fuesen lágrimas solo volvía dicha visión aún más desagradable y dolorosa.

.

.

Aun estático por esa visión, Satoshi tardo breves momentos para reaccionar. Entonces camino hacia el grupo de sus amigos mientras tendió sus manos hasta alcanzar a tomar los dedos de Serena. La chica apenas lo sintió y se abalanzó sobre él, independiente de lo que sentía...ella quería estar a su lado para llorar. Satoshi no dijo nada solo extendió sus brazos para darle el confort que tanto deseaba. El joven se arrodillo para ser ahora el soporte de la muchacha que al sentir la presencia del ambarino no pudo evitar abrazarlo mientras lloraba totalmente afligida. Lo peor de todo es que no podía verlo y seguramente nunca más lo volvería a ver. Darse cuenta de esta revelación le había destrozado el corazón. Sus sentimientos ocultos avivaron más ese dolor y genuinamente lloro desconsoladamente.

Satoshi la estrujo contra sí mismo intentando darle ese sentimiento de protección. Sin embargo le había fallado, les había fallado a sus amigos. No. Nada de eso, si había sido su culpa pero más que nada la culpa de esto era de Lysson y también…de Alain. Estaba seguro de una cosa. Iba a arrancarle los ojos a ese maldito traidor. No antes de hacerlo con su corazón para que el infeliz viera como lo aplastaba entre sus manos. Satoshi embriago de ira, pero un gimoteo de Serena vasto para que esos sentimientos vengativos se fueran como una vela apagada por el viento. Ahora solo quería consolar a Serena todo lo que pudiera.

\- Me…me alegra…sabe…que es…que…que estas…estas bien… -La joven e cabello castaño miel le confeso en dejo de alegría. Satoshi solo la abrazo más y comenzó a acariciar sus risos castaños. Mientras intentaba no llorar también.

.

.

 _ **N. A:**_ _como se han dado cuenta ya, esta historia, ah resultado ser mucho más cruda y fuerte de lo esperado. Bien eso es lo que estaba esperando hacer. No me gusta criticar sin embargo eh notado muchos fics que intentan abordar temas adultos con demasiada impaciencia o ansias de entrar de lleno al gore y a lo sexual resaltándolo demasiado con el contexto de la historia que narran. Alguno pasan de lleno a narrar un gore que más allá de ser crudo me resulta estúpidamente explicito e innecesariamente descriptivo. Sin olvidar la falta de cordura lógica de parte del autor. Bien, parte del rigen de esta historia es mostrarles y lo digo sin fines de echarme flores encima ni dármelas e gran escritor, pero si…un objetivo de esto es mostrarles cómo deberían de abordar esos temas para hacer de un fic con dicho contenido llamativo._

 _Respecto a lo sexual quizá no es necesario en esta historia, pues si bien hay ligera insinuación a shipping canon, preferiría dar prioridad al seguimiento de la misma historia. Aunque a fin de hacerles ver cómo debería de ser una escena lemon fuerte, lo idóneo es que piense en algo para meter a este fic.._

 _Algo que ya han notado es la ausencia de ciertas criaturas especiales, pues bueno esto tiene explicación, pero me temo que será en otra entrega done se abordara este tema. El principal objetivo de esta omisión es darle espacio y participación activa a los protagonistas humanos, y es ahí donde entre la oportunidad de mostrarles a un Satoshi como debería de ser plasmado. Por ahora lo dejaremos aquí. Espero sus comentarios y opiniones._

 _Manténganse firmes. Nos leeremos luego._


	3. Al borde de la muerte y después

_**Nacido de las bestias.**_

.

.

El cielo nocturno que envolvía a luminous irradiaba una penumbra en tono carmesí que cubría todo a su alrededor, y aquellos lugares donde la agónica luz nocturna no ingresaba, eran dominados por una oscuridad maligna que hacía sentir su fuerza por toda su periferia. Ignorado con dificultad, aquellas sensaciones que erizaban la espalda y revolvían sus entrañas; los hermanos Meyer, la desdichada Serena y el Perturbado Satoshi Katsumoto quienes se desplazaban ocultándose entre las sombras de los edificios en una calle secundaria, en su intento por todos los medios posibles, de cubrir sus huellas a potenciales amenazas.

Después de su rencuentro en circunstancias totalmente inesperadas. Todos pudieron ponerse al día. Revelándose por parte de Satoshi, los planes maquiavélicos de Lysandre de convertir este mundo en una utopía a costa de miles sino millones de inocentes, hasta la traición de Alain, su captura e implicación en dicho plan, parte de la que por alguna razón no podía recordar gran parte y menos explicar cómo había terminado de nuevo a nivel del suelo, aparentemente vivo. Aunque claro, el detalle de haber despertado bajo tierra lo omitió pues no quería asustarlos más de la cuenta, aunque, igual podía ser aquello una probable causa de sus hasta ahora sorprendentes habilidades físicas.

Descubriendo que no tenían oportunidad alguna si se dirigían a Torre Prisma decidieron huir lo más lejos posible, encontrar ayuda y reagruparse para poder idear una mejor estrategia. Pero lo que en verdad colmaba las prioridades del grupo era encontrar ayuda médica para atender tanto a Serena como a Clemont. Ambos habían sido terriblemente heridos por aquellos infames, y habrían muerto de no ser por la introversión del azabache, quien en una explosión de rabia asesino con una ira incontrolable a aquellos desgraciados. Sin embargo algo de sentido común, les decía que no serían los únicos enemigos que habría por ahí.

Debido a la situación de sus heridas Clemont no podía caminar, apenas y podía soportar el dolor de sus piernas destrozadas, razón por la cual Satoshi tuvo que cargarlo a su espalda mientras dejaba sus extremidades colgar con flacidez para intentar minimizar su sufrimiento. El joven rubio mordió sus labios y cerro sus brazos como un candado alrededor de la base del cuello de Satoshi. En un principio, después de haber consolado un poco a Serena, el azabache tomo un ´pañuelo blanquecino que había sido utilizado hace tiempo como vendaje improvisado sobre ella, ahora volvería a hacer lo mismo pero para cerrarlo sobre la vista de la ojiceleste, haciendo de ella una autentica invidente que originalmente estaba siendo asistida de Clem para hacerle caminar, cosa nada fácil al final Satoshi la tomo en brazos al estilo de princesa en apuros y con esfuerzo notorio cargo con ella al frente y con Clemont a sus espaldas mientras Clem iba detrás suyo.

Cuando se prepararon para moverse, Satoshi había usado trazas de las túnicas de su presa para hacer jirones de tela, mismos que uso como vendajes sobre las rodillas destrozadas de Clemont, luego improviso una faja para amarrarse al rubio a la espalda, y de igual forma amarro la cintura de Clem a su cinturón, y un amarre más para distribuir el peso de Serena. La razón de esto era para evitar que se separaran debido a la situación presente. Lo último que Satoshi y seguramente los demás, en especial Serena, deseaban, era quedarse a su propia suerte en medio de ese sitio desolado

– ¿Alguna ruta lo más rápida para escapar de aquí? –Satoshi cuestiono a Clemont mientras a paso ligero cauteloso, se detenía cerca de una esquina mientras inclinaba la cabeza fin de echar un vistazo a la calle por donde iban a pasar. No había que olvidar, que el pobre azabache había bajado a Serena y con ayuda de Clem, la había guiado hasta detrás suyo.

–Bueno…podemos seguir por esta misma calle y llegar al rio Sena. El puente luna nueva divide Luminous central del resto de la ciudad, podríamos usarlo para salir del primer cuadro. –Propuso el mayor de los Meyer.

–Bien, no veo porque no usarlo. –Contesto el azabache sacudiéndose un goteo de sudor y sangre que escurría por su flequillo frontal. –Vamos.

Mientras el grupo confirmaba la vía libre, ecos lejanos indicaban el caos imperante en la ciudad de las luces; desde gemidos y gritos de angustia, hasta lamentos y alaridos que eran seguidos por periodos de silencio abominable, siendo tajados solo por eventuales murmullos, similares al de animales comiendo. Si faltara más…aquel concierto caótico, solo confirmaba lo que ya sabíamos de más; esa noche…Luminous se había convertido en el infierno…el infierno en la Tierra.

En su cautelosa retirada, había surgido la constante entre los cuatro jóvenes furtivos, y esa era ¿Dónde diantres se encontraban sus amigos de bolsillo? Desde el inicio de toda esta calamidad, en ambos casos, tanto Satoshi como los hermanos Meyer y Serena, habían caído en la duda sobre el paradero de sus leales amigos, los cuales habían desaparecido tras su primer encuentro con lo desconocido de aquel portal. Era como si se hubiesen esfumado, tal cual sueño del que uno acabase de despertar. Cualquier similitud a dicha declaración le tensaba los nervios a todo el grupo, por lo que, en silencio cómplice y acorde, los cuatro siguieron su camino rumbo al puente Sena. Su vía de escape inmediata para salir de Luminous Central.

 _ **Puente luna nueva. Luminous central.**_

Milagrosamente ante nuestros héroes se erguía el puente luna nueva, una de las vías de comunicación más importantes en la ciudad, que separaban el centro de Luminous del casco antiguo. La suerte o quizá arceus les había sonreído, pues el grupo había encontrado prácticamente cero amenazas en su recorrido. Claro que, tuvieron que mantener las cabezas gachas y guardar silencio lo mejor que pudieran. Ser furtivos les había permitido llegar hasta ahí, lo mejor era mantenerse en esa vía de acción tan efectiva.

Ahora el puente, lo suficientemente grande y ancho como para que un par de autobuses pudieran circular al mismo tiempo indicaba su margen de maniobra. Escondido a la sombra de un callejón, los dos jóvenes evaluaban la situación mientras Serena se encontraba arrodillada a su lado consolada por la pequeña Clem. Aparentemente todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo y eso no les gustaba nada.

–Hay paso libre no veo el problema. Es decir, mira. Solo hay un utilitario a medio puente pero ni siquiera es suficiente para obstruirnos el paso.

–Ese es el problema Clemont. –Dijo Satoshi barriendo con la mirada, por encima vez; todo el lugar.

– ¿Problema? ¡Agh! –Clemont mordió con fuerza el trapo que le dio Satoshi antes de volver a apretar uno de los dos torniquetes.

–Digo que me es muy sospechoso que solo haya un vehículo abandonado, cuando debería de haber cientos intentando cruzar.

–Mira hay muchas cosas que no sabemos todavía. ¿No creses que lo mejor sea cuestionarnos esas incógnitas luego? Créeme que si por mi fuera. No te apresuraba, pero no tienes idea de lo que estoy sufriendo.

–Lo siento. No me había detenido en eso. Pero no eres el único afectado. –Le corrigió el azabache.

–Ya lo sé. Y no sabes lo mal que me siento no poder ayudarte como debería.

–Mira. Dejemos eso por la paz. Atravesemos el puente. Pongámonos a salvo primero. Ya veremos que sigue después. –Satoshi hizo entender al rubio de lentes el curso de acción recomendable.

Retomando con cuidado su agarre sobre su lesionado compañero, para llevarlo a sus espaldas de nuevo. El azabache llamo a las chicas detrás de ellos. Clem y Serena asintieron escuchando las nuevas instrucciones. Este les explico cómo deberían de proceder, así que siguiendo de cerca al azabache, la pequeña guio a Serena, quien solo podía mantener una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la niña mientras con un palo tanteaba el suelo. El singular grupo se abrió camino rumbo al puente luna nueva, esperando tener paso libre y poder así; continuar su escape de la ciudad. Sin embargo, las cosas no iban a ser así de simples.

El grupo de chicos se desplazaban a paso ligero adentrándose al puente, el cual por su arquitectura europea, era resguardada a sus lados por un medio muro de cantera tallada, y cuyo color resaltaba demasiado, las relativamente opacas figuras de los chicos, que se vieron obligados a mantener un perfil bajo para evitar miradas curiosas de potenciales enemigos.

Si bien el lejano coro de caos surgido en Luminous evitaba que el ambiente cayera en el absoluto silencio, la lejanía les permitía mantener un entorno más o menos controlado, que les permitiera tener una reacción ante cualquier sonido fuera de lo común. Satoshi quien dirigía al grupo, prácticamente gateaba mientras, con su mirada en alto, escrudiñaba los alrededores. A excepción de una farola alternando su estado entre iluminación y oscuridad el lugar se encontraba en medio de una ligera penumbra. Aun así había suficiente luz nocturna como para ser más que visible.

Para el azabache, le costaba desplazarse si tomábamos en cuenta que además de su compañero lisiado tenía que llevar consigo el hacha contra incendios que se había vuelto su arma insignia, más la mochila de su amigo inventor, la cual podría servir para sobrepasar cualquier obstáculo presente. Detrás de él se encontraban Bonnie que no tenía tantos problemas para moverse, pues su relativo tamaño, más pequeño; le facilitaba dicha acción, lo que le daba suficiente ventaja para ayudar a una pobre Serena que tanteaba el suelo moviéndose a gatas.

En esta perspectiva, uno podría decir que dos de los integrantes del grupo se habían vuelto un lastre, pero ese no era el pensamiento que tenían sus compañeros quienes cargaban con ellos. Su vínculo, forjado por casi una vida en convivencia, les haría permanecer juntos o caer…juntos. Y eso sería algo que se demostraría más de una vez, en esta noche de terror y locura, en ese infierno viviente.

A medio camino de su objetivo al otro lado del puente; un estruendo tomo por sorpresa al grupo, provocando que Satoshi y los demás guardasen silencio al par que detenían su avance casi al instante. El aire de repente quedo lleno de silencio, como si todo el caos lejano hubiera detenido su actuar para centrar su atención encima de ellos. Tuvieron miedo y era entendible. Al final Satoshi extendió el hacha sobre el suelo mientras le entregaba la daga capturada a Clemont.

–Dásela a Clem. –Fue la simple orden del azabache.

– ¿Estás loco? Porque quieres que Clem- –Pero el joven no pudo terminar su oración.

–Ella es la más capacitada para defenderlos en este momento, además. No creo que pueda protegerlos a los tres al mismo tiempo.

–Nada de eso, llaguémonos de aquí. –Clemont protesto muy molesto.

–Clemont.

–Hermano.

–Satoshi.

La respuesta unánime no llego, puesto que sin previo aviso la luz de la farola cayo finalmente en oscuridad, señalando así la venida de un nuevo peligro.

Una figura oscura emergió de un potente salto, elevándose varios metros sobre el puente, solo para regresar al suelo sobre este. La impresionante figura de un Aggron emergió tomando posición en medio del puente, prácticamente cerrándoles el paso. Los chicos se vieron inmediatamente acorralados y superados por tremendo titánico pokemon, sobre todo porque el mencionado, al parecer los estaba acechando a fin de darles caza, confirmación que vino por medio del actuar del mismo; adoptando una postura predatoria, fijándolos en su campo visual, gruñendo como la bestia infernal que parecía, babeando mientras sendas gotas de saliva entremezclada con sangre de anteriores víctimas se veía claramente, pese a la noche dominante.

Bajo circunstancias normales, ese pokemon no mostraría un comportamiento tan agresivo, salvo quizá por alguna enfermedad degenerativa, territorialidad o sensación reproductiva, sin embargo algo más parecía viciar la psique de dicho pokemon, una fuerza superior al entendimiento humano, había poseído al mismo y lo había convertido en aquella abominación. En sí, no era muy diferente de los esbirros de Lysandre que torpemente aunque con renuencia absoluta a no ceder, amenazaron al azabache y a su gente momentos atrás.

Con su rugido, ebrio de sangre. El Aggron de mente viciada, al parecer no se abalanzo de inmediato, sino que espero por la primera acción de su presa. Quizá intentando determinar que haría, si enfrentar o perseguir a sus futuras presas. Ante esta posibilidad, Satoshi cortó sus amarres de Clemont y de inmediato se levantó. Tomando consigo el hacha contraincendios

– ¡Chicos rápido! Escapen como puedan. Yo los cubriré. –Escuchar esta declaración de parte del azabache, provoco diferentes respuestas entre sus amigos pero la dominante fue la de incredulidad y por supuesto absoluta negación ante la estratagema suicida del líder del grupo. Acaso perdiste la cabeza.

– ¡Satoshi! –fue el llamado unánime de los tres chicos.

–Satoshi por favor. No lo hagas. No… –Esa última había sido Serena. A pesar de ya no poder ver, había estado al tanto de la situación, prestándose de sus demás sentidos. La declaración de Clemont respecto al nombre del atacante, le dio a entender la magnitud de la amenaza que enfrentaba. Así que escuchar la declaratoria del ambarino de servir de distractor, le resulto totalmente inaceptable. Mejor morir todos juntos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir esto último Satoshi ya se había lanzado a la batalla o mejor dicho la masacre.

El Aggron observo como el que parecía ser el líder del grupo había saltado al frente, aceptando su petición de duelo. Si es que podría decirse así. Esto lo motivo a mostrar su poderío el cual usaría para hacer de su contrincante muestra, a los demás débiles de cuál sería su destino.

– ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! ¡Mírame a mí, estúpido retardado! –Satoshi levanto el hacha mientras le gritaba al pokemon de igual forma que le incitaba a seguirle a él. Levanto el hacha amenazando mientras el pokemon le gruñía esperando algún descuido para aprovechar el Aggron rugió y entonces salto hacia el azabache.

Satoshi reacciono lo más rápido que pudo y entonces se alzó a sí mismo a un lado, evadiendo el peso del oponte que aterrizo justo donde había estado hacia unos segundos. El pokemon al parecer estaba tardando más de lo usual, Satoshi no perdió más tiempo y en un certero tajo descendente golpeo la cara del Aggron con el hacha, el pokemon reacciono al ataque usando su zarpa izquierda en un poderoso golpe de barrido sobre el suelo, levantando gravilla con sus garras, así como polvo llevándose en el camino al azabache, que no tuvo tiempo de salir del camino, siendo arrojado al suelo a unos metros, esto atrajo la atención horrorizada de los hermanos y de una afligida peli miel que aterrada, no podía ni siquiera imaginar que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

En ese momento el azabache se lanzó para escapar de ahí y volver a arrojarse en contra el Aggron, el problema siguiente fue que el pokemon logro golpearlo a tiempo para contrarrestar su andanada, Satoshi cayó al suelo perdiendo el hacha en el proceso. Aggron no perdió tiempo y se lanzo a por el azabache.

Apenas recuperándose de su revés impuesto, Satoshi tomo la pistola de su cinto y comenzó a dispararle al pokemon justo cuando lo tuvo encima, las fauces del pokemon se abrieron solo para recibir las descargas de plomo, con esto el daño se intensifico pero no detuvo a la fiera para prensar el brazo del azabache entre sus colmillos. Víctima del dolor que esto le provoco, el azabache comenzó a golpear con su puño libre, numerosas veces sobre todo en sus ojos. Al final Aggron decidió lanzar al azabache contra aquel vehículo, impactando con tanta fuerza que incluso aboyo parte de la carrocería para quedar recargado sobre el mismo. Casi de inmediato y ante los gritos de Clem, el Aggron volvió la vista hacia donde los desprotegidos hermanos Meyer y la desdichada Serena se hallaban. El enorme saurio acorazado relamió sus labios de hierro mientras lentamente dirigió su atención a ellos.

Los chicos se quedaron estáticos, a pesar de que una de ellos no podía ver nada. Sin embargo eso no evitaba sentir el peligro inminente ni mucho menos entrar en desesperación por no saber nada del azabache.

Aggron entreabrió sus fauces potentes pero entonces una pistola vacía golpeo su nariz. El daño recibido era realmente ridículo, pero la acción fue suficiente para llamar la atención del mismo, dirigiendo su vista hacia su costado, observo a aquel primer adversario a que había despachado, no estaba ileso, de hecho por su postura caída era reconocible que se encontraba lesionado. Sin embargo este se negaba a soltar su patética arma que parecía ser más un lastre que otra cosa.

– ¡A donde crees que vas…estúpida lagartija enlatada! ¡No eh terminado contigo! –La mirada de Satoshi estaba nublada por el dolor y la rabia. Sangre se deslizo por uno de sus brazos, estaba más que claro que no lograría gran cosa si el pokemon se definía a matarlo. Pero él quería que hiciera eso. Después de todo era el distractor.

Cansado de ver a esa necia criatura inferior desafiarlo nuevamente, Aggron avanzo completamente interesado en él. Satoshi lanzo un grito de comando. Ordenándoles a sus amigos escapasen cuanto antes. El pokemon lanzo todo su peso en una envestida pero el azabache consiguió lanzarse a un lado, evadiendo el ataque de su enemigo el cual impacto de lleno sobre el vehículo deformándolo por la fuerza utilizada y con eso también terminando con la cabeza atorada en una de las ventanas deformadas.

Satoshi no desperdicio esto y con el hacha en sus dos manos dejo caer un poderoso golpe de tajo sobre el cuello de la bestia. La acción, con todo el esfuerzo impreso por el joven, debería haber sido suficiente para seccionar una extremidad de algún congénere, sin embargo; Aggron era un pokemon uno mucho más grande y pesado que cualquier humano. Además de que su cuerpo estaba revestido en una armadura ósea tan dura como el acero. Herirlo era realmente difícil.

Satoshi no se detuvo de golpear una y otra vez la base del cuello del mismo, sin embargo; no lograba realmente herir o lacerar a su contrincante. Finalmente después de un gran esfuerzo y rabia gestada, al cuarto intento Satoshi consiguió encajar la hoja del hacha sobre el cuello del pokemon causándole verdadero dolor. En respuesta a ello. Aggron lanzo un fuerte golpe con su codo al ambarino que nuevamente mordió el polvo y alterando de nuevo a un decaído grupo de amigos que intentaban moverse para salir de ahí, pese las suplicas de Serena.

Al final el Aggron logro sacar la cabeza de donde la tenía apresada y enseguida se arrancó el arma humana que estaba atascada en su cuello. Tras deshacerse de aquella molestia la rompió con su cuello y fue a por el azabache que aún estaba levantándose del suelo.

– ¡Cuidado Satoshi! –La voz de Clem que guiaba a Serena mientras su hermano se arrastraba detrás de ellas, atrapo la atención de todos los ahí presentes, contando al mismo azabache. Satoshi solo pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente tarde, como para ver las zarpas de Aggron sujetándole para luego levantarlo por encima del suelo. El azabache fue sujetado por solo una de las manos de Aggron y levantado como si fuese un muñeco de trapo. Este intento defenderse pero era inútil, la fuerza del pokemon era superior. Sin embargo eso no lo desalentó de lanzarle una patada justo a la cara al maldito infeliz.

– ¡Vamos estúpido reptil! ¡No tienes algo mejor que hacer! –Satoshi seguía con la provocación. A pesar de su inminente fin. Quizá cansado por los disparates del humano, Aggron lo estrello contra el suelo como si fuese una roca que uno arrojase con fuerza para liberar parte de su rabia.

Satoshi tuvo un duro encuentro con el concreto al impactar sobre el suelo. Casi pudo escuchar sus costillas fracturarse, debido a la fuerza del golpe. Apenas consciente y con una lejana noción de que sucedía a su alrededor su vista enfoco en algo negro rojizo sobre el cemento, un líquido que estaba muy cerca de su boca.

–San…sangre… –Apenas hubo recuperado noción de lo que sucedía. Satoshi vio al Aggron extender sus filosas y gruesas garras y sin vacilación alguna, clavo desde estas sobre el vientre del joven azabache. Satoshi apenas pudo oponer resistencia y mucho menos hacer algo contra su agresor. El dolor tardo en aparecer a pesar de que ahora mismo el ambarino era levantado por aquellas dos garras de acero que lo obligaban a levantarse, mientras trababa sus manos sobre las zarpas de esa bestia sádica.

La vista de Satoshi se nublaba pero mientras iba de camino a ese agónico final, podía ver cómo era elevado por encima del suelo hasta una posición en la que su enemigo lo estaba exhibiendo como la presa caída que era. Cada segundo sobre esos puñales la sangre tibia, se escurría sobre sus manos y ropas hacia el suelo. Entonces pudo escuchar lejanamente los sollozos de Clem. –Maldita…sea. –Sangre de deslizo por los labios del azabache. Les había fallado nuevamente. Les había fallado a sus amigos.

–¡Pu- pudre- púdrete en el oblivion...maldito infeliz! Satoshi le grito al Aggron, tras escupirle en la cara; un roció de sangre y saliva que no inmuto al desgraciado monstruo fue lo único que le pudo hacer. Este solo termino de apuñalar al azabache logrando un sonido de carne siendo perforada mientras un jadeo agónico se escuchó de parte del azabache.

El cuerpo inerte de Satoshi fue lanzado al suelo dando unos cuantos tumbos para quedar a unos escasos metros de donde sus amigos cayeron. Clem y Clemont fueron los más alterados ante la vista de sus amigos y protector abatido y desparramado de esa forma tan poco cuidadosa. Por increíble que pareciera, aquel vial, contenedor de los ojos azules de Serena había caído y roto en medio de un charco de sangre propia del azabache. El baño sangriento impedía apreciar aquellas gemas que la chica ostento desde su nacimiento. Sin embargo el resultado era tan injusto, sobre todo para cierta joven invidente.

Aggron rugió mientras redirigió su atención a las nuevas presas que seguían a su alcance. Estos al notar ahora al depredador en potencia sobre ellos, no pudieron sino resignarse y rogar a arceus por su rápido e indoloro final.

Clemont abrazo a su hermana intentando protegerla detrás de él mientras Serena a pesar de tener las cuencas vendadas, podía notársele una expresión de pesar más allá de miedo. Ella solo quería decirle a Satoshi sus sentimientos, solo quería que sus sueños de recibir su amor correspondido, poder estar con el ambarino y juntos caminar hacia un futuro brillante. Sin embargo ahora no podía sino hacer nada más que llevarse las manos frente a sus labios y rezarle a arceus.

-Satoshi…pronto estaremos juntos. Todos juntos.

Por encima de ese puente sobre el cielo, cientos de criaturas apenas reconocibles sobrevolaban el sitio, criaturas aladas que nosotros podríamos identificar como cuervos, revoloteaban con intenciones de hacerse con las migajas de carroña que iba a haber en ese sitio. Atraídos por el aroma de la muerte, o quizá…por algo superior a ellos, superior a todos los pequeños entes que luchaban por su vida a nivel del suelo.

– _Ahhhh mis pequeños…veo que encontraron un cazador. Bien hecho._

Aquella voz espectral y suave fue reconocible como si hubiera pertenecido a una mujer…una joven mujer. Sea quien sea…aquella voz solo fue audible en un eco de oscuridad interminable. Y de pronto, una luz al final del túnel que crecía a cada instante hasta que en un pestañeo, la luz cortó toda oscuridad presente. Y entonces…la visión de aquellos ojos celestes marinándose en ese líquido rojizo con una luna sangrienta en un plano…dio paso a una joven mujer, quizá no mayor a Serena, sin embargo una capucha azul oscuro cubría su identidad. Solo una enorme alabarda o hacha de guerra se erguía a lado de ella.

– _Se ve bien…creo que será perfecto._

CONTINUARA.


	4. Trasciende Tu Humanidad

_**Capitulo IV: Rise of the Hunter.**_

.

.

La penumbra siniestra rodeaba todo a su alrededor, el caos completo que se desataba esa noche avenal le remecía, aun cuando el estruendo general se mantenía como un lejano murmullo en la distancia. Sabía que tenía que moverse, tenía que seguir luchando y distraer a ese Agron para que sus amigos pudieran escapar. No podía simplemente quedarse ahí tirado haraganeando.

Satoshi abrió los ojos…su semblante, impactado, agónico y bañado en líneas sangrientas que bajaban de su frente trazando sendas sobre su rostro, rodeando sus cuencas, fue la imagen de primera vista, después de toda esa oscuridad. Por el contrario, la primera visión del azabache, además de estar todo borroso, fue el cielo nocturno envuelto en un dantesco espectáculo avernal, faltándole solo la visión de carbones ardientes lloviznando, para completar el cuadro. Esa atmosfera de guerra le hizo enfocar todas sus fuerzas en levantar su mano para así, tocar las nubes oscuras, quizá suplicando la salvación, quizá rogando a la santidad, un milagro. Cualquier cosa que le permitiese volver sobre sus pies para poder salvar a sus amigos.

Una mano sangrienta se elevó sobre nuestro punto de vista. Los dedos retorciéndose por el dolor o el esfuerzo, los temblores y espasmos…quizá su condición eran más delicada de lo anticipado, ¿Que iba hacer? No podía levantarse, pero tampoco quería quedarse ahí, no deseaba seguir tirado en el suelo mientras los demás estaban a merced de ese monstruo.

Satoshi lucho por erguirse, pero no podía mover más que su mano, quizá su cuerpo estaba hecho pedazos. Si era así, la idea le aterraba. ¿Qué iba a ser de sus amigos? ¿Qué iba a ser de Clemont, Clem y…Serena? Tenía que levantarse a como dé lugar. Sin embargo la intención quedo solo en su espíritu, porque su cuerpo físico estaba prácticamente inutilizable, dejándolo prisionero de su propia naturaleza e impotente ante la visión de sus amigos siendo masacrados frente a su persona.

.

.

– _Se ve fuerte…si…es perfecto…mira nada más…aun despedazado intenta erguirse. Esa fuerza y vigor es apenas creíble que solo sea contenido en esa débil forma de vida._ –Algo lo saco de su concentración, entonces su mano cayo mientras los ojos sangrantes del azabache se movían hacia su derecha. Ahí, justo a su lado se hallaba una figura enigmática, cubierta de una gran capucha que prácticamente, le ocultaba todo rastro de humanidad, una túnica completa o capucha que llegaba hasta el suelo y que en sí, convertían a dicho ente en una figura demasiado simétrica y plana para siquiera identificar rastro reconocible.

La entidad encapuchada se inclinó ligeramente, a fin de inspeccionar más detalladamente a su objeto de interés. El azabache nunca consiguió vislumbrar nada dentro de ese hueco oscuro, demasiado oscuro. Finalmente aquella figura se arrodillo ante él, con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Como es que podían estar tan tranquila mientras el Agron amenazaba con devorar a sus amigos. Más aun, porque el pokemon desquiciado no intentaba atacarla a ella también.

.

.

– _No cabe duda, es muy fuerte, demasiado para ser un simple mortal._ –Nuevamente aquella voz fémina y natural se hizo presente, pero aun así no hubo más muestras o pistas que echaran luz sobre su identidad. Ignorante ya de su evaluación, Satoshi lucho con todas sus fuerzas por volver su atención hacia el monstruo que amenazaba a sus seres queridos. Entonces, nuevamente aquella figura centro su observación, quizá evaluando sus habilidades – _¿Tanto te importa esas personas?_

– _Deja de estorbar…si no me ayudaras…deja…deja que...muera o luche por ellos._ –Satoshi bramo apenas entre murmullos intentando alcanzar a los otros.

– _Para morir de igual forma, supongo. Bien. Seré franca igual que tú. Puedo ayudarte a salvarlos…pero necesito de tu ayuda. –_ Decía tranquilamente mientras de su túnica extendió lo que fue nada más una simple mano delgada propia de una jovencita. A estas alturas Satoshi dudaba ya de las apariencias. No olvidaba a aquella arpía que había mutilado a Serena y a Clemont. Tras un pestañeo vio lo que parecían ser joyas esclavas doradas en su mano. La cual extendió con el dedo índice señalando justo a sus labios como si intentase cerrarlos en gesto de guardar silencio. _–Solo accede a nuestro trato y te prometo que podrás hacer mucho más por tus familiares. Ella hacía referencia a otro tipo de "familiares"_

Satoshi detuvo su lucha inútil por levantarse. De todas formas, cuando escucho esto, pudo oír que repentinamente todo ceso, todo ruido o escandalo presente se apagó, con ello incluso parecía que el viento mismo se había congelado. La imagen de unas llamas lejanas estáticas como en una fotografía atrajeron su atención, la cual solo volvió su enfoque hacia donde se hallaban sus amigos pero antes de poder verlos, su postura derribada no podía ofrecer algo mejor que quedarse ahí sin poder hacer más.

Nuevamente aquella figura se le puso enfrente dispuesta no ceder.

.

.

– _Que…que… ¡CON UN GIRATINA! ¡QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES!_ – Mascullo Satoshi totalmente fastidiado. Dando una muestra de ese espíritu indomable que aun en la agonía seguía tan combativo como siempre.

– _puedo hacer muchas otras cosas, pero a cambio de algo. A cambio de algo._

– _¿Que…que es lo que quieres?_

– _No es obvio._ –Dijo la joven con una voz tan calma y falta de seriedad. – _Quiero tu alma._ –Bien, esto era demasiado irónico.

–¿ _Podre…podre, podre yo salvarlos…?_ –Pregunto el azabache. Los fallos e n su habla eran quizá fruto de la hemorragia que lo estaba matando más lentamente de lo esperado.

– _Podrías salvarlos a ellos, a ti, a toda esta ciudad si así lo deseas…tan solo con el módico precio…de tu alma._ –Ella hizo su oferta final.

–¿Qué…que quieres…que haga…? A…además de…además de…darte mi…mi alma. –Sacando sus últimas fuerzas le cuestiono. El brillo en sus ojos ámbar estaba apagándose poco a poco.

– _No tenemos metas diferentes. Yo quiero sangre…y tú quieres sangre…aunque sea por diferentes razones. Al cabo, eso es irrelevante. Solo dime que aceptaras._ –Ella extendió su mano extendida con uñas refinadas y pintadas en negro obsidiana con la cual había hecho su ofrecimiento, ahora posada sobre el pecho herido del joven azabache.

Satoshi no lo dudó ni un solo momento más. – _Es un trato._

.

.

/

.

.

Este era el fin, eso era lo que todos ellos sabían, cada uno de ellos, Bonnie, Clemont y más que nadie, Serena. Los tres estaban desvalidos, indefensos y a merced de aquel monstruo, sí. Monstruo. Porque ese noble ser, esa criatura dócil, acostumbrada a ser un aliado y amigo de los humanos incluso de los más jóvenes, sin embargo. Ese de ahí enfrente era un monstruo totalmente ajeno a dichos sentimientos o ideales, no. Aquella era una aberración que estaba dispuesta a hacer de ellos sus presas, y lo peor de todo es que parecía disfrutarlo.

Serena no podía ver nada, pero ciertamente ya no le importaba, nunca pensó en su vida que llegaría a terminar así, sobre todo sin haber podido confesarle sus sentimientos a Katsumoto, el hombre que le había robado el corazón, eso fue lo peor, no haber podido confesársele. Pero ya no importaba, él estaba muerto y ella lo estaría en unos momentos. Quizá lo único que lamentaba era no haber hecho nada por proteger a Bonnie y ponerla a salvo a ella y a su hermano, ambos eran más jóvenes que ella o Satoshi, ciertamente ninguno de los cuatro merecía morir y menos de esa forma.

Aceptando el cruel destino. Serena tomo impulsivamente a Bonnie en sus brazos, mientras intentaba inútilmente protegerle. La niña aun pese a estar con ojos llorosos, y temblando con suma intensidad, no podía dejar de dirigirle la mirada al infame monstruo ahí presente y por increíble que pareciera, la niña intentaba empuñar una navaja relativamente larga que había sido proporcionada por Satoshi cuando hicieron su parara a entrada de ese puente.

Aun frente a la muerte viéndole a la cara, la niña dirigía su desafiante mirada asustada a la abominación, que en ningún momento estaba mostrándose siquiera que le importase no, de cualquier forma eso no serviría de nada cuando el hundiera sus dientes en su carne así como en la de los otros dos. Bonnie no quería morir no quera que todo terminase así, Satoshi pensaría así, lo mejor era mantenerse firme, ella protegería a su hermano y a Serena a cualquier costo.

Afortunadamente ella no tendría que hacer gran cosa.

.

.

.

Bonnie desvió ligeramente la mirada desde la vista del Agron para dirigirla a la parte detrás de este, debido a algo que pensó haber oído. No lo pensó, en serio algo escucho. Sus oídos nos le engañaron en serio escucho algo…proveniente del cuerpo de Satoshi.

Un extraño sonido que podría acercarse a una mezcla de huesos crujiendo, líquidos derramándose, algo suave siendo aplastado contra el suelo y demás sonidos, relativamente extraños y bizarros, hasta el punto que llamo la atención de todos los presentes. Primero Bonnie, luego Clemont y finalmente Serena. Al final Agron volvió la mirada en un movimiento rectilíneo con la intención de averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Los que todos ellos vieron realmente era inesperado.

Satoshi o mejor dicho su cuerpo, comenzaba a moverse. Primero lenta y esporádicamente, pero ahora que todos lo habían ubicado, fueron testigos de cómo el cadáver comenzaba a convulsionar, ahí estaba Satoshi Katsumoto, revolcándose en medio de su sangre mientras sus manos y piernas retorcijaban una y otra vez y entonces su espalda se arqueo. Entonces, un espasmo brutal y las fauces del cuerpo lanzaron un potente rugido, un tanto bestial.

La escena era realmente extraña sobre todo para los hermanos que podían ver pero no podían dar crédito a lo que veían, Satoshi comenzó finalmente a quedar boca abajo, y entonces comenzó a moverse, lentamente, mientras podían apreciar como sus manos intentaban cerrarse sobre el suelo. Entonces una serie de bramidos se escucharon provenir de parte de aquel que supuestamente estaba muerto.

Agron meneo la cabeza, intentando cuadrar lo que estaba sucediendo, entonces la voz de aquella joven invidente, le llego a sus oídos. –¿Satoshi? Finalmente el anteriormente finado Satoshi Katsumoto, comenzó a bramar con una voz no-natural y humana. Pero claramente aquellos gestos indicaban vida, él estaba vivo y de vuelta, entre los mortales.

–¡SATOSHI! –Las lagrimas de Serena se colaron por debajo de su vendaje sin embargo estas fueron de tono rojizo en lugar de cristalino. Ella lloro lágrimas de sangre, demasiado para el gusto de todos ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

Rayos y centellas comenzaron a invadir el cielo nocturno que había caído de un tono carmesí a uno cobrizo debido a las aparentes nubes de revuelo. Pero aquello no era de temporal, sino que era al parecer acto ocurrido por causas de aquel portal que aún se encontraba sobre ciudad Luminous, más precisamente sobre torre prisma y del cual parecía ser una especie de huracán o tormenta pero ninguna gota de agua caía del cielo, al contrario, una ligera brisa parecía indicar que había un vórtice que jalaba lo que se acercase.

Dicho portal seguía abierto por encima de la ciudad de la ciudad de las luces. Un edificio se erguía, al parecer se había librado de gran parte de la destrucción vista. Sin embargo, esa era segunda atención, el edificio era de arquitectura occidental clásica, de hace unos siglos atrás, su marquesina frontal era soportada por columnas de arte Deco como lo que sería el Partenón romano o la Heliópolis de nuestro mundo, sin embargo aquí su función era la de ser un recinto de saber y conocimiento y que en estos momentos su destino y aplicación eran por así decirlo de ultima importancia. " _El museo de la humanidad_ ".

Al parecer las puertas se encontraban bloqueadas, pero la vista del interior nos mostraba una gran recepción coronada por una cúpula de cristal y acero las cuales, se levantaban sobre una gran zona de control manejada por una especie de recepción. Una centellea acuchillo la penumbra, y entonces el vidrio estallo en añicos mientras una figura descendió, colándose por uno de los ventanales de la cúpula hechos pedazos. La velocidad con la que descendió no pareció afectar su caída pues más allá de sufrir cualquier impacto esta solo flexiono ligeramente las rodillas inclinándose hasta descansar el peso sobre una de estas.

El desconocido invasor recupero la postura con claro esfuerzo y tras un escrutinio total de los alrededores, aseguro el sitio para poder relajar la postura, relajando músculos y mostrando algo que había adjunto a su espalda.

.

.

–Estaremos a salvo aquí. –Dijo usando una oz relativamente familiar, mientras ese individuo que comenzaba a caminar, mostro una anatomía formidable, la sombra aun ocultaba su presencia verdadera. Podíamos apreciar por los retazos de ropa presentes en su piel no natural, se trataba de alguien que habíamos conocido as que bien.

–…Satoshi. –Serena quien se mostró siendo llevada en brazos de aquel gigante quien ostento una piel escamosa y áspera como si fueran placas pequeñas o...escamas. Quizá este tacto y la escala confundían un poco a la pelimiel pero aun así ella sabía reconocer esa voz, ese aura y ese aroma. Era Satoshi, no había duda. Podía no verlo pero aun así, estaba segura que ese ser era Satoshi, olía como tal, claro que aderezado con sangre y algo distinto quizás, un tono distinto. Sin embargo ella lo conocía más que bien.

Aquel ser camino hacia donde había uno de los cubículos donde se centraban el centro de recepción destinado originalmente al personal de seguridad que ahora mismo se hallaba ausente, una vez ahí un apéndice ágil golpeo sobre el mueble principal, donde primero azoto con sequedad y luego comenzó a moverse como si de un brazo fuese intentando palmar y sentir algo que buscaba, finalmente encontró el interruptor y las luces de esa recepción se ilumino, al parecer aun había energía eléctrica, suficiente para poner suficiente luz en ese lugar y revelar quien estaba ahí junto a Serena y posiblemente los demás.

Serena, Clemont y Clem aparecieron siendo cargados como si de pequeños niños fuesen, siendo sostenidos en los grandes brazos de su protector. Ahí estaba lo que nosotros podíamos describir como un draconiano. Un hombre reptil no…un hombre dragón. La mejor forma de describirlo es como un ser humanoide de considerable altura, quizá un metro ochenta o un metro noventa. Su cuerpo entero era una masa musculosa tanto en sus brazos como sus piernas y su torso y lomo estaban marcados por una poderosa anatomía digna de ser un auténtico héroe de antaño, aunque siendo claros era una verdadera bestia. La piel parecía una armadura de escamas como las de un cocodrilo sin embargo toda la piel era una armadura de escamas de tono verdusco mate y de tonos más oscura y negros en un patrón ciertamente de camuflaje natural.

Una cola similar a la de un caimán pegaba con cierta involuntariedad, algo que el susodicho no podía mantener control de ella, sus extremidades se encontraban armados por manos de cinco dedos cada uno de ellos, equipados por garras afiladas pero que ciertamente tuvieron cuidado con proteger a sus amigos. La espalda del mismo, se encontraban equipadas por dos poderosas alas como las de un murciélago que le doblaban la longitud de sus brazos y que eran casi tan altas como su espalda completa. Estas al igual que su cola de vez en cundo parecían moverse por cuenta propia.

Su cabeza similar a la de un dragón, estaba coronada por un par de cuernos enfilados hacia atrás así como unas más pequeñas que secundaban su cabeza, así como un hocico prominente y cuadrado que era similar a las fauces de un saurio prehistórico, con todo y dientes afilados capaces de destrozar la carne con toda la facilidad de un bocado.

Si uno fuese más liberal dejando de lado el concepto de los pokemons, Satoshi se había convertido en uno de esos dragones avenales que tanto pululaban las historias fantásticas de hadas, dragones y demás seres de fantasía que solían dominar la cultura popular, obviando la inexistencia de los pokemons en dichos mundos.

.

.

–¿Todos ustedes se encuentran bien? –Con una voz que fácilmente le era reconocible ese draconiano era nadie más que Satoshi. Satoshi Katsumoto.

–Yo arg…creo que…que estoy bien. –Clemont dijo esto desde su espalda, con las piernas destrozadas, ahora el pobre quedaba relegado a una especie de mochila humana siendo sujetado y amarrado al seno del azabache y amarrado de nueva cuenta. Bonnie estaba aferrada a Serena mientras ambas eran sostenidas en el brazo del azabache. Pero al contrario de los dos anteriores, la pequeña Clem no quería siquiera verlo. Y era entendible porque, la simple visión de ese monstruo dragón le era muy intimidante.

A pesar de ser una bestia de leyendas, solo unos cuantos detalles lo señalaban como Satoshi a ojos de los hermanos Meyer, y oídos de Serena; los ropajes desgarrados de su indumentarias, las cicatriz sobre su vientre, el cual, a pesar de haber cambiado a una armadura de escamas se notaba claramente en tono claro blanquecino sobre la piel oscura como si fuesen centellas en la noche de tormenta. El otro factor que era reconocible estaba quizá en sus ojos, sus ojos no habían cambiado, eran quizá lo único que se había mantenido de su anterior forma humana. Aquellos orbes ámbar que mostraban ese espíritu de lucha, mismos que Serena darían lo que fuese con tal de poder volver a ver.

Había otro factor que se sumaba a la confirmación de que esa bestia era Satoshi. Quizá la normal de ellas era la voz, que aun con un ligero toque sonoro ahuecado como si fuese un continuo bramido, seguía siendo lo suficientemente reconocible para ellos. El otro factor que quizá, solo la pareja de hermanos pudo corroborar a simple vista, ser testigos de la transformación que vivió el hasta ese entonces, difunto azabache, mientras su cuerpo gano fortaleza y fuerza para transformarse en la fiera que ahora veían. Quizá esto era lo más notorio, sin olvidar claro que a pesar de su naturaleza actual, seguía siendo al parecer, bastante vulnerable, su cuerpo y retazos de ropa se encontraban bañado en sangre. Tanto suya como del Agron al que había logrado asesinar, tomando entonces a sus amigos y entre sus brazos los llevo a punta de saltos realmente potentes para llevarlos hasta el primer lugar seguro que encontrase.

La imagen de este Satoshi, de este monstruo enfrentando a Agron, someterle a base de zarpazos y golpes para luego derribarlo al suelo donde se plantó y a punta de sus barras desnudas le arranco la cabeza con nada más que fuerza bruta, turbo mucho a Bonnie que se abrazó de Serena mientras el azabache notablemente afectado, decidió pasar a la mesa siguiente donde fue a colocar a Clemont para revisar sus heridas.

–¿Te encuentras bien Clemont? –Bueno, realmente no muy bien, pero…pero la duda es. –¿Tu estas bien? –Dijo el rubio.

–¿Porque lo dices? –Dijo el draconiano.

–Pensamos que… –Dijo Serena llamándole la atención. –Pensamos que habías muerto. Cuando ese Agron.

–Es difícil de explicarlo. –Dijo el azabache intentando encontrar sentido a lo que paso. La verdad…la verdad es que no es la primera vea que sucede esto.

–Como que no es la primera vez que ocurre. –Todos ellos le cuestionaron.

–Es…difícil de explicarlo, pero… –El azabache no sabía si debía o no revelarles esto, podría asustarlos más de la cuenta y perder su confianza. O incluso podría asustarlos tanto que podría perderlos debido a su temor a su persona. Sin embargo no le quedaba de otra.

–La verdad es que cuando fui capturado por Lysson y su gente…ellos, es como si ellos hubieran hecho algo conmigo. Algo me hicieron, para provocar esto. No estoy seguro. Pero quizá sea debido a eso que ahora puedo…evitar morir. No…volver de los muertos. –De momento esto era suficiente, quizá si les decía que una mujer extraña me había hablado cuando estaba muerto era llevar las cosas demasiado lejos.

La verdad no estoy del todo seguro que fue lo que Lysson y su gente hicieron conmigo. Pero por favor créanme, soy yo. Sigo siendo el mismo Satoshi que es su amigo. Si fuese lo contrario no hubiera hecho nada de lo que hice…por ustedes. Por favor…créanme. Se los suplico. –Dijo el draco mientras hacía claro comportamiento y lenguaje corporal.

Si bien la mirada de ambos hermanos se mantenía un tanto intimidado, solo la expresión de quietud en una vendada Serena asentía mientras intentaba palpar el cuerpo del joven.

.

.

.

Bien esto es lo que tenemos. –Clemont termino de aclarar mientras se encontraba sobre un escritorio de alguna oficina en donde Satoshi le había puesto, el azabache ahora había fijado sus piernas mediante improvisados cabestrillos a fin de reducir el dolor del chico, sin embargo era un hecho que Clemont requeriría de atención médica, puesto que sus piernas de la rodilla hacia abajo habían sido partidas hasta el punto que apenas y tenían consistencia.

–Hice lo que pude Clemont, aun así, vas a necesitar mover lo menos posible las piernas. Eso y que igual vas a necesitar medicamentos al menos mientras hallamos la forma de salir de aquí. –Satoshi había fijado con cautela los huesos a base de tacto y gritos ahogados de parte del rubio, finalmente sin mucho más que poder hacer lo había estabilizado sobre ese escritorio, pero era un hecho que iba a necesitar algo más.

–Bien…deja entrar a las chicas. –Ordeno el genio rubio.

–De acuerdo. –Satoshi camino hacia la puerta y le permitió el paso. Clem venia asistiendo a una pobre Serena, que con un palo de escoba partido en dos, usaba como bastón.

–Hermano. –Clem aun desconfiaba de Satoshi, y es que no se le podía culpar. En esta noche de horror en la que tanto humanos como pokemons se habían convertido en…monstruos, ella si se sentía muy intimidada ante algo tan irreal como en el dragón alado que había sido anteriormente Satoshi.

–Descuida Clem estoy bien. Estoy bien. –Clemont hizo lo posible por tragar con el dolor mientras palpaba la cabeza de su hermana.

–Serena. –Satoshi se refirió a la pelimiel, esta tras unos instantes quieta reacciono como si esperase por su llamado. –Si Satoshi.

–Necesito revisar…revisar tus lesiones. –Fue el único comentario que pudo hacer.

–Ah…eh…sí. Entiendo. –La pelimiel asintió extendiendo su mano. Satoshi vacilo si debía de sostenerla o no pero prefirió hacerlo. Para dejar a los hermanos solos un momento Satoshi prefirió llevar a Serena a otro cuarto. Aun había un botiquín útil, lo mejor era echar un vistazo; las lesiones de su amiga y de igual modo estabilizarla. Así ambos se dirigieron cuarto de a lado, una sala de empleados donde había un balo funcional y bastante sitio paras trabajar.

.

.

Si serena pudiera verlo, no se lo habría creído. Ya tenía una vaga noción de lo que le había sucedido a Satoshi, sin embargo a pesar de todo. Ella creía firmemente en sus palabras, a pesar de que el hubiera cambiado en esa fiera que sus manos le dieron a interpretar. Pero sinceramente lo que no hubiese creído hubiera sido ver a ese monstruo dantesco llorar en silencio mientras retiraba la venda improvisada de sus cuencas, revelando aquello que ya era una verdad. La chica que le había seguido tan servilmente había quedado ciega. Había fallado del todo. Les fallo al no quedarse a su lado pensando ciegamente que Alain de verdad requería de su ayuda. Les fallo cuando tras ese despertar, no pudo volver a tiempo para salvarles, para evitar que Clemont perdiese sus piernas y para que esa arpía no le hiciera daño a Serena. Al final, les fallo también cuando no pudo hacer nada por defenderles de ese Agron. Ellos habrían muerto de no ser porque le vendió su alma a esa diosa o demonio venida de aquel plano existencial.

–Satoshi? –¿Estas bien? No has dicho nada. –Serena pregunto un tanto dolida por todo el contexto.

–Estoy bien. Descuida –Respondió tranquilamente.

–Finalmente Satoshi entendió. El nunca logro ayudarles se arrepentía de ello. Sin embargo se aseguraría de que ellos estuviesen a salvo juraba que lo haría de cualquier medio posible. Después de todo ya había demostrado su compromiso a la causa después de haberse convertido en ese monstruo. Haría que valiera la pena.

.

.

.

–¿Qué haremos ahora? –Fue la pregunta que dijo inocentemente Clem.

–Supongo que seguir el plan original y buscar la forma de salir de aquí. –Fue la simple respuesta de Clemont.

–Me temo que ya no podremos contar con esa opción. –Respondió Satoshi.

El grupo se hallaba en medio de ese cuarto de empleados, donde Clemont había sido puesto en una silla que ciertamente no le resultaba de lo más cómodo posible. Clem se hallaba sobre una mesa de lectura y Serena en otra silla, mientras un "Lizardman" o mejor dicho Satoshi quien se encontraba sentado en pose de loto mientras su nuevo apéndice, una cola de reptil daba esporádico retorcijones como si tuviese voluntad propia, se encontraban retraídas detrás de su espalda en una clara muestra de control involuntario llegaba incluso a extenderse, y aletear, y teniendo en cuenta su amplia extensión, posiblemente muy molestas, así que tendía a meterse un tanto alejado de ellos.

–¿Porque dices eso Satoshi? –Fue Serena quien le dijo esto.

–Verán….esto suena complicado pero…en algún momento, mientras estaba…muerto…pude ver lo que estaba pasando.

–¿Qué fue lo que viste Satoshi? –Pregunto Clemont.

–En una forma difícil de explicárselos es que; esto que está sucediendo…lo que está pasando aquí, solo es el inicio.

–¿El inicio…? Pero… ¿De qué? –Serena le cuestiono curiosa.

–Lo que sea que causo esto y que ha hecho de las personas y pokemons…o que son, se va a extender…hacia otras regiones, por toda Kalos…y posiblemente, más allá.

–¿Cómo es eso posible?

–Satoshi… ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? –Demando el rubio.

–Créeme que si hubiera una razón para explicarlo, lo haría. Pero seguramente necesitarían verlo…no. Vivirlo. –Termino de expresar mientras llevaba sus dedos por abajo de su mandíbula.

–Y si es así. ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

–Quedarnos aquí. –Fue lo único que dijo.

–¿Pero…para qué? –Clemont volvió a preguntar.

–Para solucionar esto. –Simples palabras del ambarino.

–¿Solucionar todo esto? Pero…Satoshi…solo míranos. No duraremos ni un minuto. –Serena confeso realmente decaída.

–No Clemont, ustedes no durarían…pero tampoco me refería a ello.

–¿Que quieres decir? –volvió a cuestionar el rubio.

–Yo debo de acabar con esto. En cierto modo fue mi culpa. Así que es responsabilidad mía el que ustedes hayan pasado por esto. Por esa razón…por eso debo quedarme a arreglar esto.

–Satoshi…no es tu culpa. –Serena le dijo esto con sinceridad. Ninguno de nosotros pensó siquiera que esto era obra del Team Flare. Mucho menos que Alain iba a estar confabulado.

–Serena tiene razón. No te culpes por esto. En todo caso no es razón para que justifiques lo que piensas hacer.

–Supongo que ya lo concluyeron verdad. –Les dijo el draco.

–Si. Y yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo. –Serena demando con claro enojo.

–Yo tampoco –Sorprendentemente Clem entro a la palestra. Intercediendo a favor del ambarino.

–Pero yo si lo estoy. –Una nueva voz se hizo presente, asustando a todos quienes se encontraban en círculo y cuya reacción fue de tremendo susto al punto que casi caían de sus asientos, sin embargo todos volvieron su atención cavia destacar que de inmediato aquel draconico que ahora era el ambarino se irguió a velocidad de rayo, extendiendo sus alas de manera protectora, las cuales dejo como escudo entre sus amigos y aquella nueva persona, posible amenaza, instintivamente sus garras y dientes fueron empuñados mientras inconscientemente un gruido intimidatorio provenía desde su garganta, sin embargo…esto no fue necesario.

.

.

Frente a ellos se encontraba en el portal de la puerta, una pequeña figura quizá no más grande que Serena, vestida con indumentarias ciertamente poco usuales. Más que nada por la capucha que cubría su cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo, de tono azulino oscuro que había sobresalido de entre la penumbra del sitio. Su cabeza estaba cabizbaja, sin embargo…al levantarlo, les mostro un rostro humano, cabello de tono rojizo castaño, coronado con una tiara en forma de moño que coronaba sus rizos, con una suerte de moño. Piel blanquecina y unos ojos rojizos como aquella noche espectral.

Sus labios curvaron en una sonrisa sincera y traviesa, mostrando un pequeño colmillo, mismo gesto que dirigió a todos por igual incluido a Satoshi, quien al momento no tardo en reconocer la voz y aspecto previo de aquella persona, sabia quien se trataba pero aun así, él quiso ser precavido.

.

.

–¿Eres tú? –comenzó. –Te vi anteriormente…no se quien rayos eres… –Empuñando sus garras y adoptando una pose de ataque, maximizada por aquella nueva forma bestial. –Quien rayos eres y porque estás aquí? Más te vale que respondas ahora mismo.

–Qué poca memoria tienes…cazador. –Ella solo recito esto. Mientras abrió su capa para revelar vestimentas debajo de la capucha, descubriendo con ello un vestido de seda y algodón que parecía ser una suerte de bikini compuesto de joyas, esclavas, muñequeras, collar y top que cubría sus pechos, así como un ligero trazo de tela que cubría su intimidad frontal, claro que…al parecer dejando sus nalgas completamente al aire. Algo que ya era de por sí muy extraño, teniendo en cuenta la situación por la que estaban atravesando. Algo que había que resaltar…era la presencia de una cola de pelaje rojizo como el cabello y rizos de la misma joven. Satoshi ciertamente se sintió intimidado así como ciertamente atraído. –A caso ya no recuerdas el trato que forjamos tú y yo.

–¿Cazador? –Todos sus amigos preguntaron esto. –Satoshi… ¿Acaso la conoces?

–¿Entonces lo que vi…no era una alucinación…?

–Dime una cosa cazador…acaso el cambio por el que pasaste es simple coincidencia. Acaso crees que fuiste tú el que por sí solo…volviste a tu cuerpo y te levantaste para derramar sangre por tu causa.

–Te dije que yo solo hacia esto por mis amigos.

–¿Satoshi…de que está hablando? ¿A caso tú la conoces…? –Cuestionaron sus amigos.

–Yo…la verdad…no lo sé. –Expreso ahora el vacilante el Draco..

–Deja que yo lo explique cariño. –Dijo la chica que simplemente, paso para sentarse en una silla con ruedas. –Pueden verme como una de ustedes. Pero realmente esta solo es una marquesina. Ella sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y entrelazaba sus dedos en su cabello castaño encendido.

–¿Entonces no eres humana? –Clemont le pregunto por un momento había olvidado el dolor agobiante de sus piernas. Satoshi había replegado sus alas pero aún se mantiene a la defensiva con sus nuevas garras preparadas para atacar.

–Desde luego que no. Yo soy lo que ustedes pueden llamar una deidad.

–¿Eres acaso…una diosa? –Satoshi ahora comento, tanto Clem como Serena prestaban oídos aunque ciertamente una de ellas era muy joven para entenderlo y otra moría de ganas por querer verla.

–Esa sería la mejor forma de nombrar lo que yo soy. –Abrió ahora sus ojos dirigiéndolos hacia el grupo. –Me llamo Horo. La sabía loba. La deidad de la cacería. –Revelo su nombre y título.

–¿La sabia loba? –Serena meneo su cabeza a un lado.

–¿Deidad de la caza? –Clemont mascullo.

–¿Qué es una loba? –Clem pregunto. Algo que si bien era de interés a los mayores, una nueva incógnita vino de labios de Satoshi.

–Es cierto, en este mundo existen otro tipo de criaturas. –Concluyo la deidad.

–¿Cómo es eso de que no eres de este mundo? –Satoshi cuestiono, claro él suponía que debía de ser de algún plano espiritual o espectral dentro de este mundo.

–Se los voy a resumir en la forma más adecuada que sus diminutas mentes inferiores, puedan comprenderlo. –Horo les respondió mientras terminaba de quitarse la capucha, entonces se levantó de la silla, ofreciendo su perspectiva frente a Satoshi, entonces dejo caer su capucha al suelo revelando su cuerpo cubierto solo por aquel conjunto de joyerías y telas finas revelar unas hermosas orejas de loba color castaño, así como una bella cola de bestia, de pelaje fino y suave con una mota de blanco en la punta del mismo.

La acción de Horo, fue más que suficiente para mantener shockeado a ambos chicos mientras la única niña del grupo se preguntaba el porqué de esta "loba" actuaba así, y Serena simplemente escuchaba atentamente por intensión de averiguar que sucedía.

.

.

/

.

.

–Ahora…ahora…ahora lo…entien…des…des si? –Horo lanzo un bramido claramente bestial mientras sus gemidos se enzarzaban por todo ese recinto.

–Si…prome…prometes…curar…a Serena…y Clemont…hare todo…lo que me pidas… –Satoshi, en su forma draconiana, obviamente más alto que la diminuta Horo, sostenía a esta última contra el escritorio mientras jalaba el rabo de la loba, tirando de ella en la base de esta, ubicada encima de su trasero, esta acción hizo gemir a la misma, quien seguía manteniendo una sonrisa pervertida.

Ambas bestias, por increíble que parezca…se mostraban en medio de un acto de apareamiento. Siendo el ambarino extrañamente cegado por deseo hacia la loba humanizada, muestra de esto en su insistencia en seguir envistiéndola mientras su falo reptil, penetraba continuamente la intimidad de la loba, quien se hallaba desnuda salvo su atuendo de joyerías doradas y multicolores por las gemas que resaltaban en la luz tenue de aquella oficina donde ambos habían elegido su nicho de intimidad. Horo batía sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás de manera que encontrase la forma de introducir el falo del draco en su interior de manera rítmica. Ciertamente le agradaba, aun pese a que era un humano el que se hallaba en este acto con ella, pero tal parecía que a ella no le interesaba nada más.

Puede que su carcasa fuese humana, pero ella había visto a la bestia interior que mora debajo de esa humanidad y era la misma que estaba disfrutando…una lástima que no pueda convertirlo en lobo, sería un estupendo ejemplar para parir sus crías.

–Sabes…que…aun…asi…no….sera…un…efecto….completo…solo…solo…será…gra…gradual…el …resto…tu…debe…ras…suplir…LOOOO! –Horo gimió con casi un grito mientras sintió el falo draco liberar su semilla en sus entrañas. Casi de inmediato sintió las garras del mismo ambarino, estrujar su piel con aquellas garras hasta casi cortarla o casi sangrarla. Pudo sentir las fauces de Satoshi cerrarse sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras sentía esos dientes intentar penetrar su piel y cortar su carne…a esto la loba no pudo soportar la mezcla de dolor y placer y finalmente exploto.

–¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Horo gimió como una autentica fiera en celo…al parecer había encontrado un ejemplar tan singular en este mundo que pensaba si debía de hacer algo mas que solo mantener encuentros con él. Si era cierto que había un ritual que seguir, pero por ahora quería solo imaginar tenerlo a sus pies para siempre.

Satoshi no sabía que existía algo así…sin embargo cierto era pensar…que en su momento de mayor deleite pudo visualizar a cierta pelimiel en lugar de Horo. Quizás cuando al final logre sanarla…tras derramar toda la sangre posible en esta "noche de cacería" como le había explicado Horo, puede que quizá pueda celebrarlo con ella, de una forma tan lujuriosa.

Lo iba hacer…Horo le explico cómo lograrlo. El simple término le parecía incrédulo por un momento. Recolectar "Ecos de sangre" mediante la caza durante esta noche tan singular cuyo significado era aún mucho más incomprensible de lo que Lysson y su gente pudieran siquiera concebir. Por su lado, él no dudaría en hacerlo, por Serena y los demás. Buscaría a las presas o mejor dicho enemigos…los cazaría entonces y también…los devoraría…todo por detener a sus enemigos a su vez salvar a esta ciudad del caos. Y podía intuir…que lo iba a disfrutar.

.

.

/

.

.

–¿Alguien puede decirme que fue ese ruido? –Bonnie así como Serena habían llegado a dicha conclusión. Clemont, que ahora se encontraba en mejor condición que antes debido a que por algún giro de los acontecimientos Horo puso sus manos sobre las rodillas destrozadas del rubio, y acto seguido las dolencias del chico de lentes se desvanecieron casi en un pestañeo. Cosa que este último agradeció realmente, puesto que ahora pudo palpar sus piernas las cuales si bien seguían siendo inutilizables o seguían sin funcionarle, por lo menos se sentían recuperadas a un nivel casi completo.

–¿Como lo hiciste? Es algo científicamente imposible.

–El conocimiento humano sigue siendo muy limitado, aun usando tu ciencia y saber, les falta muchas cosas que aprender. –Horo desvió el tema una vez que vio uso de este recurso y evitar decirle a las dos chicas que se acostó con su líder. –Deja que te ayude a ti también niña. –Le dijo a Serena.

–¿De verdad? –Contesto la peli miel totalmente sorprendida. –¿De verdad puedes hacer algo por mi…? ¿Podre…poder volver a ver? –Horo intento decirle de forma directa que no iba a ser el caso, después de todo su nuevo cazador le había suplicado de rodillas mientras lamia su piel que fuese bueno con esta humana. –Me temo que no del todo niña…solo curare tus heridas pero tu visión es algo diferente. –Ella noto el toque mudo que adopto Serena mientras bajaba el rostro para esconderlo entre sus rizos amielados. –Sin embargo, no hay duda de que tu amado podría asistirte en ello. –Por mucho que Horo mostrase un claro seño de celos respecto a esta simple humana, termino diciendo esto a la joven, el cambio en Serena fue inmediato. Finalmente la loba corto parte de su capucha y comenzó a trabajarla envolviéndola alrededor del rostro de Serena.

–¿Que…que haces? –La chica invidente primero sintió como el improvisado primer vendaje le era retirado y posteriormente las manos de Horo envolvían una nueva mortaja de manera más justa y cuidadosa sin perero estilo tampoco.

–Descuida, solo estoy cambiando ese feo trapo por este nuevo manto, protegerá tus cuencas mientras tu amado cazador busca el cómo restaurar tus "bellos ojos"

–¿Eh…Satoshi…? –Ella comento. Ciertamente la loba gruño. –¿Quien más sino él? Deberías de serle más agradecida…ha salvado tu vida así como la de sus otros seguidores, no deberías dudar de su autoría. –La loba de ojos carmín decidió dejar a Serena sentada sobre una de las sillas, mientras la loba termino sentándose sobre un escritorio a lado suyo. Ahora ellos estaban en un cuarto que podría pasar fácilmente por una enfermería. Todos se encontraban ahí, salvo Satoshi. Al parecer el mismo estaba asegurado el sitio.

– ¿Es de verdad tu cola? –La loba abrió los ojos para volver la vista la rubia niña mirándole con curiosidad. –Pues, claro que lo es. –Horo ladeo la cola con simple sencillez, ahora mismo estaba parcialmente cubierta con su capucha, su extraño habito ahora la cubría por completo. Era extraño pero parecía que se vestía mágicamente, apenas cubría su cuerpo bajo de esta tela para salir nuevamente usando ropajes sencillos que Clemont identifico con los típicos que se utilizaban en el pasado. Allá por la edad arcana.

–Bien eh terminado. –La voz áspera de quien era el único que faltaba a ese grupo se hizo presente, todos volvieron su atención al enorme lagarto bípedo que ahora estaba de pie enfrente de ellos, aun vestido en esos retazos de ropa de su antiguo atuendo.

–¿Satoshi? –Serena le llamo. El mismo le devolvió el llamado mientras cruzaba el cuarto hasta posarse frente a Serena quien seguía sentada en dicha silla, el ambarino le acaricio los rizos miel y luego deslizo sus dedos escamosos sobre sus mejillas evitando en todo posible dañarle más con sus afiladas garras.

–No te preocupes. Eh logrado curar su malestar…sin embargo… –Horo se vio interrumpida en el momento en que se congelo, sus orejas se pararon en punta y su cola se erizo. Satoshi por su parte, Lévano la cabeza en un estado fijo, como una estatua, esto llamo la atención de ambos hermanos Meyer, quienes se sorprendieron cuando el draco presente extendió una lengua bífida lamiendo el aire,

–Hay alguien más aquí adentro. Cierto? –Satoshi volvió su atención a Horo, ella le asintió. Satoshi había recorrido todo el museo esperando encontrar supervivientes refugiándose, pero al parecer lo único que encontró fueron los cuerpos de cuatro guardias quienes al parecer fueron tomados en la guardia baja apenas se debió desatar el caos, eso y que Satoshi logro divisar un par de huellas manchadas en sangre que se regían hacia una ventana rota. Tal parece aún había alguien aquí dentro. Podía sentirlo.

.

/

.

Ambos emergieron hacia el vestíbulo principal donde aparentemente se sentía aquella presencia. Los chicos se habían quedado en esa oficina, mejor así, después de todo Satoshi apenas podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo Horo era una diosa pero aun así apenas tenía un par de horas, de haberla conocido, y si no era por el contrato de sangre que pactaron así como el acto carnal que consumaron, Satoshi apenas crearía la confianza aparente que tenía ella tenía para con él.

–Está aquí adentro. –Horo se detuvo intentando cuadrar la situación mientas un gesto serio se mantenía en su semblante.

–No veo nada. –Satoshi volvió la vista y en un santiamén una figura oscura aterrizo a velocidad de rayos en medio de los dos. Horo volvió su vista hacia su atacante entrante, la loba antropomorfa fue lanzada con gran velocidad hacia un esqueleto de Tyrantrum que se hizo trizas cuando la chica loba golpeo contra estos. Satoshi intento siquiera cuadrar que había sucedido cuando algo barrió con fuerza sobre sus piernas derribándolo con suma facilidad, a pesar de su poderosa musculatura ty esbelta figura. Ni siquiera sus nuevas alas le sirvieron para evitar la caída cuando ya estaba sobre el suelo de losetas de mármol pulido.

Apenas el ambarino abrió los ojos para reaccionar. Sintió algo apretar su garganta obligándole a volver al suelo. Cuando lo noto sus ojos ámbar no lo podían creer, estando tirado boca arriba, su cuello había sido aferrado por la hoja de una alabarda tan alta como lo era él ahora. Cuando pudo verla adecuadamente. Su rostro reptil torció en una mueca de confusión.

–Pero que… –Levanto su mano para sujetar el arma medieval cuando de repente una bota minúscula le detuvo, apoyando su mano contra su pecho. Entonces fue ahí cuando la vio. Era pequeña quizá una figura más minúscula que Horo, piel marfil, labios purpuras, como si fuese ese el aspecto de un cadáver, para cerrar el juego, su cabello largo y lacio, era de color negro cuervo, como la noche más oscura imaginada. Finalmente, su vista se enfocó en aquellos radiantes y letales ojos de pupilas rojizas de un tono sangre. Ahí estaba frente suyo. Una…"¿lolita gótica?" a falta de un término más familiar para el antiguamente azabache.

–Th th th th –Escucho chasquear sus labios mientras le señalaba un claro no con su dedo índice. –Eres un niño malo, debes quedarte quieto hasta que se te diga que puedes salir a jugar. –Las palabras dichas con una voz de niña de doce años, le saco de contexto. –Sabía que era interesante…sin embargo esa zorra nudista se me adelanto. –termino de explicar mientras retiraba su alabarda para dejar libre al ambarino.

–¿Zorra nudista? –Satoshi se puso sobre sus codos mientras se apoyaba en una rodilla, en ese mismo momento, la montaña de huesos exploto y Horo emergió de ella, convertida en una auténtica fiera encolerizada. Tanto había sido así, que incluso mostraba sus colmillos y su cola se veía erizada, lista para saltar encima de la recién aparecida. – ¿Te refieres a Horo?

–Tu deja de hablar con esa mocosa! –Horo le grito echando a un lado los huesos que la inundaban a mitad de cintura. –Tu y yo tenemos un pacto así que eres mío. Escuchaste eso mocosas.

–Para tu sermón alimaña. De hecho fui yo quien lo vio primero. Si tú no hubiera intervenido su alma ya sería mía. –La lolita gótica hizo un giro de su arma, mucho más alta que ella, y aparentemente pesada, con la facilidad de que esta fuese un simple bastón.

–Una pena querida pero esto no es algo de lo que una niña pueda siquiera cargar…no importa de qué plano astral o abisal provengas, yo llegue primero. Y ese cazador es mío. Yo fui quien lo eligió. –Horo se mofo ante su oponente y replanteo un punto que apenas íbamos averiguando.

–Curioso. Yo lo iba a nombrar mi apóstol pero cazador...suena bien también. De acuerdo así será. –Reanudo su charla dirigida ahora hacia el draconiano. –Eres un poderoso gurrero así lo ha demostrado tu alma y tu tótem bestial, al parecer…o al menos eso fue lo que vi de esa apestosa mascota. Pero puedes olvidarte de su pacto…únete a mi…conviértete en mi apóstol y entonces yo…Rory; la muerte Mercury…hare de ti algo…aún mucho más grande y claro…dicho sea de paso…te hare prometer mareas de sangre con tal de obtener lo que más anhelas. –Esta vez la lolita gótica autonombrada Rory, dirige una mirada lasciva al ambarino, quien confuso intentaba cuadrar la mitad siquiera, de todo lo que había dicho y claro lo que ella y Horo estaban discutiendo.

–No sé qué rayos están diciendo las dos. Pero si…quiero que me lo expliques detalladamente y hasta que todo quede entendido…hasta ese momento decidiré. –Termino demandando, a lo que Rory, aun tras mostrar un gesto de poca gracia, decidió atender, quitándose por completo de encima del draco.

–Ni hablar. –Mascullo.

–¿Como que decidir? –Horo salto a palestra encarando a un Satoshi que aún seguía de codos en el suelo. –Tu y yo hicimos un pacto de sangre… ¿Lo olvidas…? –Ella le mostro su dedo recién cortado. –Y lo sellamos en la cama. –Acto seguido, ella sin reparo alguno, dio media vuelta a la mitad de su cuerpo lo más que le permitió y sin reparos se bajó los pantalones de lana sencilla, para alzar su cola de lobo por encima de su trasero. –Hola…recuerda lo que tuvimos hace un rato…fue divertido y te gusto. Admítelo.

–Definitivamente…eres una zorra. –Rory musito mostrando indignación de la falta de pudor de la loba sabia.

–¡Tu cállate! A ti nadie te hablo, niña malcriada. –Horo estallo en rabia.

–Tu eres la niña aquí…para empezar… ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Le pregunto.

–Simple, así me vez de joven y hermosa…pero en realidad tengo 650 años…como vez me eh conservado bien. –El dato turbo realmente a Satoshi. Esta joven…tenia medio milenio de edad, bueno…era una diosa…eso era una lógica hablando de deidades.

–En ese caso eres tú la mocosa. Por mi parte… –Rory se señaló a si misma mientras tomaba su hacha gigante a su hombro. –Tengo 954 años de edad, y pronto me convertiré en una auténtica diosa de la muerte. –Espera. ¿Dijo diosa de la muerte? –Satoshi en serio que se quedó sorprendido aunque con semblante molesto. El mundo se fue al carajo esa misma noche.

Él había sido traicionado, crucificado y luego enterrado, luego fue atacado y humillado, sus amigos lesionados de gravedad y ahora después de morir por segunda ocasión que el supiese, había resucitado para convertirse en un dragón antropomorfo que no escupía fuego, y ahora una loba y una lolita gótica entraban en escena argumentando que eran diosas. Que el supiese solo había un dios en este mundo…y no era humano.

Se preguntaba acaso…si estas chicas de verdad eran deidades. ¿En dónde estaba entonces Arceus? Quizá lo mejor que podía hacer, de momento…era detener la inminente discusión que se avecinaba entre aquellas dos deidades. Luminous ya era un caos, no había necesidad de convertirlo en un Armagedón.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuara.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

OMAKE:

.

.

El dragoniano Satoshi se observo a si mismo a través del espejo. No perdió el juicio porque ciertamente ya había deteriorado su mente, mientras había asesinado y derramado sangre…sentía como si se alejase más y más de su humanidad.

¿Qué más podía hacer ahora?

Aun cuando revirtiera todo esto y salvase a Luminous del caos, su venganza sobre Alain y Lysson serían un gusto efímero…sobre todo porque no sabía si habría garantías de que el volviese a la normalidad. ¿Cómo reaccionaría el mundo ante él? Ciertamente no sería tratado como un héroe, ni siquiera lo dejarían en paz, nunca jamás.

Siempre vivió ciertamente humillado y subestimado. Porque no aprovechar la oportunidad. Si…porque no….ya tenía la bendición de una deidad. Una deidad cazadora…superior a cualquier precepto de compasión y piedad. No es por maldad, sino solo supervivencia, supervivencia del más adaptado, no del más fuerte sino del que mejor se prepara y sabe aprovechar las oportunidades.

Sin más que poder expresar…sonrió…aquella facción reptil doblo sus labios con una extraña mueca adoptando una sonrisa afilada, llena de dientes aserrados como pequeños cuchillos, inclinados hacia atrás. Corroboro que la indumentaria que había obtenido de esa misma exposición, había sido la más adecuada a su gusto. Volvió su atención hacia su improvisado trono, una silla real sacada de su exhibición en este museo que de momento convertiría en su propio palacio.

Camino de vuelta hacia dicho recinto donde tras mover su cola para colocarla sobre el posa brazos, se sentí de forma prepotente y ostentosa, miro por el ventanal la ciudad del caos en la que se había convertido Luminous, ya se encargaría de salir y poner el orden en las calles, su propio orden. De momento, iba a desahogarse.

Tomo una cadena que apenas habíamos visto aparecer y tiro de ella con fuerza y cierta violencia. Escucho un lamento y quejido de dolor entonces escucho alguien moverse hacia donde el estaba, por el sonido que producía, parecía ser que aquella persona se arrastraba, a gatas.

Satoshi volvió la vista y entonces, Serena Yvone Gabena apareció gateando pesadamente y con renuencia. Se encontraba completamente desnuda, salvo algunas alhajas y joyas que decoraban sus tobillos, muñecas y pendientes simples pero vistosos en sus orejas que se alcanzaron a ver una vez ella quedo arrodillada a lado de dicho trono. No podía negarse la notable cantidad de collares que colgaban en su cuello, lo cierto es que había que resaltar uno en específico, el cual apresaba un poco más en derredor de la piel suave y blanca de la chica, sin olvidar la cadena que era conectada al mismo.

Satoshi acaricio sus risos color miel, y luego los paso por debajo de su mentón, acariciando sus mejillas y labios. Sin embargo a pesar de su ceño claramente dolido y triste…el vendaje fino que se le había hecho para cubrir su ausente mirada.

–Muéstrame tus pechos. –Fue la orden tajante.

Serena puso un rostro neutro mientras se arrodillaba irguiendo tu torso a fin de que sus pechos resaltaran más con el adicional de juntar sus brazos debajo de estos mientras metía sus manos en el espacio de sus muslos.

Satoshi paso su mano nuevamente sobre la piel de ella, en esta ocasión…debajo de los mismos, delineo la figura de estos, sobre todo en su caída, paso su índice por las aureolas deteniéndose a rozar una y otra vez estas al igual que los pezones, los cuales daba ligeros toques con su yema subió el nivel y usando su índice y pulgar pellizcaba ligeramente estos haciendo intervalos entre el sujetar un seno completamente, sostenerlo y luego dejar que cayese para dar ese rebote que ciertamente le resultaba muy erótico.

El poderoso Draconiano no pudo evitar que una erección poderosa se irguiese entre su ropaje, reacción impulsada aún más, por los continuos gemidos suaves que la pelmiel estaba soltando al par que sus mejillas se sonrojaban intensamente y podía observar también como su intimidad se estrujaba contra sí misma.

–¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta antes…de tu belleza? Supongo que…no eran tan listo, no era tan listo como ahora…te amo demasiado…

–¿Ehh…? –Ella reacciono abriendo ligeramente la boca en claro gesto de sorpresas, puede que ya no tuviese sus ojos pero…podía casi determinar su reacción.

–Como mi juguete favorito… –Dicho comentario la desarmo. –No temas...siempre estarás conmigo. Y…cuando recupere tu vista… –No era ya tanto por ayudarla, sino porque quería verla regodearse y nublar sus ojos por el placer que le daba y se daba con ella. –Serás mi favorita por siempre jamás.

Dicha acción inmediatamente tomo atención en ella ofreciéndole la posibilidad de verdadero amor entre ellos. Al menos eso creía ella. Sin embargo su tren de emociones se interrumpió cuando fue halada hacia el con más insistencia.

–Ahora… –Tomo su falo erecto con su otra mano libre mientras con la anterior sostenía la cadena. –Ya sabes que hacer… –Serena mostro cierta renuencia, pero tras haber oído lo que le dijo anteriormente, ella se esforzó por sonreírle mientras tomaba ese falo con sus manos encadenadas y se disponía a iniciar su tratamiento especial.

Si así podía estar a lado de su amado por siempre…bien valía la pena hacerlo con una sonrisa en los labios…y quizá algo más.

.

.

.

 _Próximo capitulo: Nacido de la deidad._


End file.
